Se acabó el tiempo
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Se acabaron los sueños, se acabaron las lágrimas, se acabaron los desvelos, se acabaron las mirada... Se acabó el tiempo, me acabé yo... Se acabó todo por un futuro mejor...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Respuesta al Reto "Día de los Enamorados" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y mas". Dedicado a **Coniwi (Bubbles of Colours), **porque también es fan de ésta pareja y porque fueron sus fics los que me iniciaron en el maravilloso mundo del Teddy/Lily L.**

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>...<strong>:::Un Encuentro Casual Y Una Conversación Extraña:::…<strong>

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, con sus audífonos puestos y una bolsa de compras en la mano. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, apenas pendiente de las personas que la rodeaban y de los locales que pasaba.

Los Rolling Stones sonaban en sus oídos. "(I can't get no) Satisfaction" la hacía mover su cabeza y pensar que precisamente así se encontraba ella, sin nada que le produjera algún tipo de satisfacción. Ni hablar con su adorado padre, ni cocinar junto a su madre, ni las peleas con sus hermanos, ni las largar charlas nocturnas con sus primas, ni los partidos de Quidditch en La Madriguera, ni las escapadas nocturnas y las carreras en escoba… Nada. Ni siquiera los muchos chicos que la pretendían. Mentira, había un chico que sí le producía mucho más que satisfacciones, le producía amor, tristeza, alegría, devoción, pero sobre todo le producía dolor. Mucho dolor. Ya que así como lo tenía de cerca, lo tenía de lejos.

Con una mueca de dolor y desagrado entró en un café cercano y ordenó un expreso bien cargado, luego salió a la pequeña terraza del local, se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la vía y encendió un cigarrillo después de dejar la bolsa de compras a un lado. Pasados cinco minutos le llevaron su orden, de modo que ella pudo aumentarle el volumen a sus audífonos y entregarse a la música, el café y el cigarro.

Trataba de no pensar en nada, de no pensar en él, pero su mente era traicionera y lo metía a colación en la menor oportunidad. Le recordaba sus cabellos turquesas con solo ver el cielo y sus ojos marrones al ver el café, su sonrisa al cerrar los ojos y su torpeza innata al ver a un niño. ¡Joder! Todo le recordaba a él y no quería. ¡Por Merlín que no quería! No quería porque sabía que él no la recordaba con la misma frecuencia que lo hacía ella, que no la quería del mismo modo que lo quería ella, pero no podía evitarlo y se odiaba por eso. Por tenerlo tan calado en los huesos que no podía deshacerse de él, por amarlo y hacerse daño.

Se odiaba ella y lo odiaba a él.

Así como lo amaba lo odiaba por no fijarse en ella, por preferir a una mitad _Veela_ que a una simple mortal, por hacerla sufrir sin saberlo, por cada abrazo que le daba y cada "Lils" que le decía que hacía que se agitara el corazón y le temblaran las piernas… Sí, lo odiaba y lo amaba a partes iguales.

Dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de apagarlo contra el cenicero, y tomó un sorbo de café. La canción que escuchaba casi terminaba y con ella su pequeño descanso.

—Esas cosas acabaran matándote, ¿sabes?

La voz a su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse, lo último que esperaba era encontrarlo a él justo allí, en pleno centro del Londres _muggle_. Qué pequeño era el mundo y qué cruel era el destino con ella. Con paciencia y algo de lentitud, Teddy Lupin se sentó frente a ella, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos marrones. Todos decían que se parecía tanto a su difunto padre cuando se le veía así.

—Todos moriremos algún día —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de ocultar y controlar los nervios que le producía su mirada, mientras se quitaba los audífonos y los guardaba.

—Sí, todos moriremos. Pero normalmente esperamos que sea de viejos y no de jóvenes y de forma inducida. —Lily se encogió de hombros nuevamente y Teddy frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo has estado, Lils?

—Igual que ayer, que antier, que la semana pasada, que el mes pasado… Igual.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Me conoces, Teddy, ¿tú qué crees?

—Que para estar aquí sola tomando un vaso industrial de café y fumando un cigarrillo, no debes estar muy bien que digamos.

Un pesado silencio, poco común entre ellos, envolvió el ambiente. Lily miraba concentrada el poco café que le quedaba en el vaso y Teddy la miraba a ella. Hacía semanas que no la veía y encontrarla allí fue un verdadero milagro, aunque ahora que la detallaba, la notaba decaída. No parecía "su" Lils.

—Me gustaba más tu cabello largo.

—A mí me gustaba más tu cabello turquesa. —Lily alzó la cabeza y le sonrió entre divertida y sarcástica. —Cada vez que nos vemos me dices lo mismo, Teddy, y siempre recibes la misma respuesta de mi parte.

—Tengo la esperanza de que algún día me escuches y te dejes crecer el cabello.

—No lo creo. —Desde los 8 años usaba el cabello por encima de los hombros, y ahora tenía 20. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo, además que le gustaba como se le veía y era más cómodo.

Ella era la princesita de papá, la consentida de Harry Potter, la chica que gustaba de usar vestidos con los ojos fuertemente delineados y las uñas oscuras, la Potter de cabellos rojo fuego y corto, la Weasley que decía groserías y atacaba con palabras aplastantes, la que era adicta al café y fumaba cigarrillos cuando estaba nerviosa o tenía algún dilema mental. La Gryffindor que todos pensaban que debió haber ido a Slytherin. Esa era ella. Y no cambiaría de parecer solo porque el perfecto Teddy Lupin, el chico que la traía loca desde antes de entender lo que era el amor, le dijera que le gustaba más su cabello largo.

—¿No crees que me escucharás o que te dejarás crecer el cabello?

—Siempre te escucho, Teddy. Como si no lo supieras —respondió con leve tono de burla y una ceja alzada. Él soltó una carcajada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su cabello no cambiara de color, esa sí era "su" Lils.

—En ese caso, ¿qué planes tienes para éste San Valentín?

—Me decepcionas, Ted. Al parecer estas semanas sin verme te hicieron olvidar mis gustos —le dijo inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirándolo a los ojos—, yo odio San Valentín.

—No he olvidado tus gustos, Lilian, no podría aunque quisiera…

—No me llames Lilian —lo cortó.

—No me llames Ted —Él le guiñó el ojo y ella rodó los ojos. Teddy era un chico con aire infantil extremadamente sexy e irresistible, y cuando se podía en plan conquistador podía hacer que te derritieras, pero a ella no le gustaba en ese plan, incluso le fastidiaba, ella lo prefería natural y espontáneo. —Volviendo al tema, nunca he entendido esa filosofía tuya sobre San Valentín, ¿Por qué lo odias?

"Porque no te tengo a ti" pensó Lily, pero eso era algo que él no sabría…

—Es sencillo, me da nauseas tanto amor hipócrita. —Teddy abrió exageradamente los ojos y alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación más comprensible —Idiotas que sólo esperan un día en específico para demostrar amor, cuando deberían demostrarlo todos los días. Cursilerías de corazones y _**cupidos **_en todos lados, flores, bombones, regalos costosos… No es más que un día comercial que mueve masas, así de fácil.

Teddy frunció el ceño y la miró serio por un momento —Entiendo, tiene lógica, pero ¿y si yo te doy un regalo por San Valentín?

—Eso no cambiaría mi pensamiento… Y la verdad, preferiría que no me dieras nada.

Esa respuesta lo hizo fruncir aún más el ceño y sentarse rígido —¿Por qué, Lils? ¿Tú compras cosas para regalarles a los demás, pero yo no puedo darte nada? —le preguntó mientras apuntaba a su bolsa de compras.

—Esto no es un regalo, Teddy. Son cosas que necesito para realizar algunas prácticas —le aclaró con burla.

El silencio reinó en el ambiente y ella lo aprovechó para terminarse su café. Estuvo tentada a fumarse otro cigarrillo para pasar el rato, pero desechó rápidamente la idea, aún tenía otras compras que hacer y si se quedaba allí se le haría tarde, así que comenzó a buscar en su bolso el dinero para cancelar.

—Terminé con Victoire.

Esas tres palabras la hicieron dejar su labor y alzar la cabeza como un resorte hacia Teddy. —¡Que oportuno, dos días antes de San Valentín, se ahorran los inútiles regalos y las salidas! —Luego del shock inicial, eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, impregnando sus palabras con una falsa emoción. Sin embargo, a Teddy pareció no gustarle el comentario porque hizo una extraña mueca con su cara, por lo cual ella agregó —Tranquilo, en menos de un mes volverán. Siempre es así, ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

Lo más rápido que pudo se levantó de la silla y dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, agarró la bolsa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin importarle estar siendo maleducada. No quería tener esa conversación, no con él. No quería darle ánimos para volver con su prima cuando ella misma se estaba desgarrando el corazón.

—¡Espera, Lils! —Teddy se levantó y trató se seguirla, pero su pie se le enredó con las patas de la mesa y casi se cae, sin mencionar que el ruido que hizo al arrastrar la mesa atrajo la atención de todos en el local. —¡Maldición! —Con algo de brusquedad, se deshizo de la mesa mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el cambio de color de su cabello.

Teniendo en cuenta su torpeza innata, herencia de su madre, siguió tan rápido como pudo a la pequeña Potter, alcanzándola a un par de metros fuera del local y deteniéndola en el acto, agarrando firmemente su brazo.

—¿A dónde vas, Lils? Déjame acompañarte.

Lily lo miró a los ojos con la firme intención de decirle alguna mentira para poder estar sola y evitar ilusionarse, sin embargo, su cara de cachorro abandonado la hizo dudar. Sabía que si pasaba tiempo con él saldría ilusionada y lastimada, pero a la vez, él era el único que la hacía sentirse viva. ¿Cómo podía un solo hombre confundirla tanto?

Muy a su pesar, y para alegría de su corazón, decidió aceptar la oferta de Teddy. —Está bien, vamos. Aún tengo mucho que comprar y ya he perdido bastante tiempo.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Teddy le soltó el brazo y comenzó a caminar a su lado —¿Sabes, Lils? Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, haces que me olvide de Victoire. —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su pequeña pelirroja y depositó un beso en su cabello, Lily sonrió automáticamente como una idiota enamorada.

Sí, Teddy la lastimaba, pero cuando estaban así, siendo ellos sin importar el resto, ella se olvidaba del dolor y solo se entregaba al momento.

Quizá había llegado su turno…

Al fin y al cabo, por ahí dicen que toda espera tiene su recompensa y ella había esperado pacientemente durante 20 años, era hora de recibir su recompensa; y un chico de cabellos turquesas y sonrisa arrebatadora 9 años mayor era lo que esperaba.

**- ¿FIN? -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ya que leyeron todo el FF, les explico de qué iba el reto. Tenía que escribir un One-Shot que se desarrollara durante el día de San Valentín o cerca de él o que hiciera referencia a él (Éste OS se desarrolla 2 días antes de San Valentín y hace referencia a él); también tenía que usar, de cualquier forma, la palabra "Cupido" en la narración. Por último, el Fic no podía pasar de las 2000 palabras (Éste tiene 1.805 palabras de PURA narración).<p>

Creo que cumplí con los requisitos más importantes… ¿Les gustó? :D… ¿Fin? (Esos signos de interrogación son por algo, no se engañen xD)

**UN JUEGO:** En el One Shot hice alusión a: **1 Fic** (también de la 3era Generacion y de una pareja de la cual escribí un OS recientemente) y a una **1 autora** (que participó en el reto anterior, "Último Beso", y debutó con su primer fic, un Dramione). A ver si adivinan: **¿Cuál es nombre del fic?** y **¿Quién es la autora a la que me refiero?**

Nos leemos :D

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Story" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de escribir y borrar éste capítulo unas 10 veces, aquí lo tienen. ¡Al fin! Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Con respecto al pequeño juego del capítulo pasado: El fic es "**Caricias Prohibidas**", cuando hice alusión a los Rolling; y la autora es **Almendroide**, refiriéndome a su cabello corto y la comodidad que le da usarlo así. Pocas acertaron xD ¡y eso que no estaba difícil!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a **Bielka (Bibi Malfoy Masen),** porque ella quería a un Teddy multicolor y eso es lo que tendrá a continuación. Y todas las que esperaron pacientemente por éste capítulo.**

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>...<strong>:::SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO:::…<strong>

...**:::Polos Opuestos:::…**

"…_En caso de que la herida sea demasiado profunda como para tratarla con un hechizo de curación, se deben emplear rápidamente una secuencia combinada de hechizos y pociones, dependiendo del tipo de herida y su mecanismo de producción…"_

Haciendo una pausa en su lectura, Lily se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Tenía la vista cansada y la espalda adolorida, no había dormido mucho los últimos días y su apariencia era un desastre. Se sentía como la típica nerd sin vida social, sólo acompañada por enormes pilas de libros y varias tazas de café… Y eso era casi denigrante siendo quién era.

No es que ella fuese superficial o vanidosa, pero siempre se la mantenía arreglada, haciendo gala de su orgullo y su mal genio. Y nunca, en sus 20 años de vida, se había cohibido de hacer algo sólo por el simple placer de estudiar o leer. Su mente era ágil y siempre captaba las cosas a la primera, así que ella prefería ser práctica y dejar que los demás devoraran los libros y luego le explicaran lo importante. La teoría siempre la aburría en demasía, y aparentemente eso era algo que tanto ella como su hermano James habían heredado de su padre.

Pero las últimas semanas había ido en contra de su naturaleza y se había encerrado a voluntad propia en la enorme biblioteca de su casa para estudiar como una sufrida una gran cantidad de teoría que ya se sabía de memoria.

Era una masoquista.

Aunque una masoquista con fines. Y ella sabía que todo ese sacrificio que estaba haciendo, en pocos días le daría una grata y satisfactoria recompensa. Una recompensa que valía cada segundo que había pasado estudiando, y por la cual haría muchos más sacrificios.

Se quedó unos minutos con las manos en la cara y los ojos cerrados, tratando de que descansaran un poco mientras pensaba en su vida y lo mucho que ésta cambiaría en muy poco tiempo.

Si todo salía como lo había planeado, en unos cuantos días estaría viviendo en Alemania, completamente sola, recibiendo un adiestramiento especial en DCAO y Medimagia Avanzada que le consumiría su existencia y la capacitaría para trabajar en misiones a campo abierto junto al cuerpo de aurores.

Estaba feliz de haber sido convocada para el proceso de selección de ese innovador proyecto, aunque ahora debiese competir con los mejores medimagos del mundo por un puesto definitivo.

—Te ves terriblemente cansada.

Al escuchar esa voz en su espalda, Lily bufó fastidiada. Él era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. Aún estaba resentida por su actitud de las últimas semanas para con ella.

—No es algo que a ti te importe, Ted —le debatió sin moverse, haciendo acopio de esa sangre fría que tanto la caracterizaba. —Ahora, si puedes ser tan amable, cosa que al parecer se te está haciendo difícil los últimos días, ¿podrías largarte? —le preguntó con hostilidad.

Teddy hizo una mueca de dolor antes de suspirar cansado. Con pasos vacilantes se acercó al sofá negro donde ella se encontraba estudiando y se sentó a su lado. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, ella estaba furiosa con él y tenía toda la razón del mundo, se había comportado como un completo bastardo, todo por no querer que ella arriesgara su vida, pero quería arreglar las cosas. Aunque conociéndola como la conocía, eso sería algo sumamente difícil.

—Lils, yo… —comenzó. Estaba muy nervioso, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles con ella? —Yo quería… quería...

—Escúpelo, Ted. Aún me falta mucho por leer. —Lily quitó las manos de su cara y fulminó a su acompañante con la mirada.

Él tenía su cabello verde manzana, así que ella sabía que se encontraba nervioso, y eso la enojó más. Quería que se fuera y la dejara en paz, que se fuera con su prima y la dejara a ella hacer su vida. Esa vida que, por capricho, él no quería que ella viviera, pero que conseguiría.

Teddy reprimió un gruñido de frustración y se apretó el puente de la nariz con la mano derecha, pensando en la mejor forma de pedirle disculpas a una bruja con un genio de los mil demonios y exceso de cafeína.

Pensó por algunos segundos, pero no encontró una buena forma, así que simplemente rogó no cagarla. —Quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en la que me he estado comportando, pero es que no quiero que te lastimen… Ese adiestramiento será brutal y…

—Puedo cuidarme sola —lo interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar, Lily. No dudo que puedas cuidarte sola, pero allá estarás lejos de todos nosotros, rodeada por gran cantidad de desconocidos y ¡ni siquiera manejas el idioma!

—Gracias por tu poca confianza en mí, Ted —dijo con ironía.

—No me llames, Ted —gruñó frustrado. Lily era exasperante cuando estaba enojada, más de lo usual, y a él la infinita paciencia que le legó su padre parecía agotársele en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando estaba a su lado.

—Así te llamas, ¿no?

—¡Lilian! —se quejó, luego respiró profundo un par de veces para tratar de serenarse. Se suponía que él venía a disculparse, no a pelear nuevamente. —Lils… —la llamó suavemente.

—Olvídalo, Ted.

Lily se removió en el sofá y fingió volver a su lectura. Lo ignoraría y él se iría, esa era su rutina de los últimos días.

Teddy gruñó y maldijo por lo bajo. —¿Por qué no puedes entender que sólo me preocupo por ti?

—¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme en mi decisión? —lo rebatió, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos. —Mis padres, mis hermanos y gran parte de la familia lo hace, ¿por qué no puedes tú también? ¡Oh, espera, ya sé! Me consideras demasiado niña para un trabajo de hombres.

—¡Yo no pienso eso!

—Entonces deberías revisar mejor tu actitud de los últimos días.

—¡Por eso vengo a pedirte disculpas! —Ansioso, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar frente a ella. Su cabello ahora era anaranjado con reflejos rojos. Estaba desesperado. —Me comporté horrible, lo sé. Debí apoyarte, debo apoyarte —se corrigió—, pero no puedo. ¡Entiéndeme, Lils! Eres como mi hermanita, no quiero que nada te pase…

—¡Cállate! —gritó. Su enfado ahora se había mezclado con dolor, mucho dolor. ¡Hermanita! Con algo de brusquedad dejó el libro a un lado, ya no podría seguir estudiando aunque quisiera, y se plantó frente al metamorfomago, deteniéndolo al instante. —Ya deja de cagarla y sólo déjame en paz, Teddy. ¡Ya entendí tú punto! En tu retorcido concepto de protección mis sueños no tienen valor. ¡Lo capté! Ahora vete a la mierda y déjame mi vida y mis sueños en paz.

—¡Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Lils!

—¡No lo quieras tanto! —Lily cerró los ojos un instante y se masajeó las sienes. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza terrible. —Lo único que tenías que hacer era apoyarme, Teddy. Eso era todo. Apoyarme y confiar en mí como lo habías hecho siempre.

Teddy palideció al escucharla y su cabello se volvió de un horrible azul pálido, casi blanco. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero en ese momento Lily hizo una mueca de desagrado y él se detuvo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que las palabras salieran, ella se volteó y se fue, dejándolo solo y mucho peor de lo que había llegado.

A lo lejos se escuchó un portazo y él supo que Lily se había encerrado en su habitación. Gruñendo sonoramente volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz con la mano, en ese gesto tan característico suyo de cuando estaba desesperado o enojado, antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente por el lugar.

¿Acaso podía cagarla más en menos tiempo?

—¡Maldición! —Con mucha frustración pateó el sofá frente a él y salió dando grandes zancadas de la biblioteca. ¡Ahora tenía que pensar en otra forma de disculparse! Con Lily nada parecía ser correcto, ni mucho menos fácil, y él siempre terminaba cagándola. De una forma u otra, siempre la cagaba enormemente.

¿Dónde demonios habían quedado los días donde ellos dos pasaban horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa tranquilamente? ¡Ah, sí! Se quedaron en el día que ella dio la maravillosa noticia de que se iría a estudiar a Alemania y él decidió no apoyarla.

¡Jodida enana importante para él!

Fallando varios escalones y salvándose de varias caídas, Teddy salió enervado de Grimmauld Place, azotando fuertemente la puerta y desapareciéndose al instante.

Destellos de su cabello rojo sangre fue lo último que se vio de él.

* * *

><p>Lily entró a su habitación hecha una bola de furia y dolor. ¿Por qué Teddy tenía que ser así con ella? ¿Por qué no podía entenderla? Entre sus opciones de estudios en Hogwarts estuvo ser Auror, él lo sabía, ¿acaso en aquel entonces también se opondría a su formación? Varios miembros de su numerosa familia no estaban de acuerdo con su partida, pero la apoyaban y no la hostigaban, ¿por qué él sí? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir?<p>

Caminaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, con unas ganas enormes de destrozar todo y convertirlo en cenizas; de gritar y llorar. Pero no haría lo uno ni lo otro.

Había llorado y maldecido demasiado cuando se enteró que Teddy y Victoire habían vuelto, viendo cómo sus esperanzas se resquebrajaban frente a sus ojos como trozos de cristal roto. Y ya no más. Ya no seguiría llorando por él, aunque lo amara más que a su vida y lo considerara un completo idiota por no ver el error tan grande que estaba cometiendo al seguir con su prima en una relación sin futuro.

¡Que se fuera a la mierda, Teddy Lupin!

Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que estaría lejos para olvidarlo, para sacárselo de su corazón y verlo como siempre debió, como el ahijado de su padre. Aunque se le desgarra el alma, lo haría.

¡Ya no más ilusiones, ya no más espera!

¡No más!

Se detuvo un minuto en el centro de su habitación, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la respiración agitada, para tratar de controlar su mal genio; sería contraproducente para ella incendiarlo todo, así que debía serenarse. Aunque eso del autocontrol nunca fue lo suyo.

Aceptando que los ejercicios de respiración no funcionarían, caminó hacia su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, sacó su escoba, realizó un hechizo desilusionador sobre ella, y salió como alma lleva el diablo por la ventana de su habitación.

El viento le golpeaba la cara y le agitaba el cabello, hacia que su vestido se le revolviera y que el frío le calara hasta los huesos, pero justamente eso era lo que necesitaba. Algo que la hiciera olvidarse de su dolor y su coraje, algo distinto en qué concentrarse.

En las últimas semanas no se había tomado mucho tiempo para ella, para relajarse y pensar en otras cosas, pero ya venía siendo hora. Le quedaban pocos días con su familia y amigos, debía aprovecharlos más. Y si seguía así, su madre terminaría teniendo razón y ella enfermaría. Otra cosa que le sería contraproducente.

Se merecía, y necesitaba, ese descanso y ya tenía en mente a la persona que la ayudaría a relajarse.

Oh sí.

* * *

><p>—¿Música? —Harry bajó su ejemplar de El Profeta y miró intrigado a su esposa, quien se había detenido en seco al escuchar aquel escándalo. Ambos compartieron una mirada confusa y se levantaron para ir a investigar.<p>

En esas últimas semanas esa casa había estado más silenciosa que un muerto porque Lily había amenazado con despellejar vivo a todo ser que hiciera ruido y la interrumpiera en sus estudios; así que, o alguien no apreciaba su vida, probablemente James, y habría una masacre, o la ley del silencio se había levantado y ellos no se habían enterado.

En el camino se encontraron con Albus, quien se había detenido al comienzo de la escalera y les devolvía una mirada igual de confusa.

Atentos a la mínima señal de sangre, los tres integrantes de la familia Potter comenzaron a subir las escaleras, preparados para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, al llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, chocaron con James, quien venía bajando del 3er piso con el cabello mojado y una toalla en la cintura. Los cuatros se miraron confundidos; por primera vez, James no había sido el responsable de una catástrofe.

Con el desconcierto pintado en la cara, se dirigieron al final del pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la última puerta, mirándola como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar.

—¿Lils? —La voz de una quinta persona los sobresaltó a todos, haciéndolos voltear de inmediato con la varita en alto. O al menos a aquellos que tenían varita, porque James ni ropa tenía.

Teddy Lupin acababa de llegar a la casa para desayunar, como era su costumbre desde la muerte de su abuela, y al escuchar semejante escándalo y no encontrar a nadie, decidió ir a investigar. Tan grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que la escandalosa música provenía de la habitación de Lily, que ni siquiera vio a los integrantes de la familia allí parados. Así que, verse amenazado por tres varitas y un chico en toallas, fue una total sorpresa para él.

Su cabello pasó del amarillo chillón al morado azulado, del asombro al desconcierto, delatándolo de inmediato.

—¡Casi nos matas de un susto, Teddy! —le recriminó James. Los otros tres bajaron las varitas y exhalaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

Sin embargo, a Teddy lo único que le importó en ese momento fue el cambio en el ambiente. —¿Cuándo se alzó la ley? —les preguntó, siendo consciente del estado reinante en la casa los últimos días.

—Aparentemente, hoy. Aunque a mí nadie me envió el memorándum —respondió Albus. —En realidad creo que a nadie le llegó la notificación —meditó un segundo. Los otros 3 Potter asintieron.

—Estábamos por averiguar qué le pasó —añadió Ginny.

Luego de una fugaz mirada entre ellos, donde dejaron en claro que nadie quería enfrentarse con el arisco humor de la menor, establecieron silenciosamente que sería Ginny quien diera el primer paso. Los cuatro hombres le dieron espacio y ella bufó algo que sonó a "cobardes", que sinceramente a ninguno de ellos ofendió. James y Albus querían demasiado su pellejo como para morir a manos de su hermana, Teddy tenía en claro que él sólo empeoraría la situación y probablemente sería recibido con una imperdonable, y Harry admitía que tratar con chicas, aunque fueses su hija, no era su fuerte. Así que, por descarte, ella era la única que quedaba.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño y agarrando aire, la mujer tocó firmemente la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Esperó un par de minutos y nadie salió, así que la pelirroja volvió a tocar, ésta vez con más insistencia.

Al ver que estaba siendo ignorada, Ginny sacó a relucir su mal genio, ese que hacía temblar a sus hijos y a su esposo, y alzó firmemente la varita, dispuesta a pasar por encima de los hechizos de protección de la habitación y destrozar esa puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca y pronunciar algún hechizo, la música cesó y la puerta se abrió. Lily alzó una ceja al ver a su madre apuntándola con la varita y al resto de su familia detrás de ella; por un momento tuvo la extraña sensación de que esa familia era de todo menos normal.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos y después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Esa mañana había amanecido de muy buen humor y nada ni nadie le harían cambiarlo.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamó antes salir, cerrar la puerta de su habitación con un ruido sordo y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su padre, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para nadie era un secreto que Harry era la adoración de su hija.

Al darse cuenta que la pelirroja que se alejaba y que ellos parecían una manada de estúpidos, comenzaron a seguirla mientras bajaban por la escalera y la ametrallaban con preguntas.

—¿Estás bien, Lily? —le preguntó Albus con cautela.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Ya no nos despellejarás vivo si hacemos ruido? —siguió James.

—Tú no has dejado de hacer ruido, James —le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Buen punto. —Para nadie era un secreto que el chico ponía música a todo volumen en su habitación mientras se refugiaba bajo un hechizo silenciador. —Pero es muy tedioso tener que recordar siempre poner el hechizo. No es lo mismo y tú lo sabes. —Ella sólo asintió.

—Ya que pusiste música a todo volumen y que podemos hacer ruido, ¿debo suponer que ya no estudiarás más? —continuó Albus, mientras Harry, Ginny y Teddy sólo escuchaban atentos detrás de ellos.

—Me queda sólo una semana en casa, Al, y no pienso desaprovecharla estudiando —le explicó con una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó por primera vez Harry, al ver que su hija tomó la dirección contraria al comedor.

—Quedé en desayunar con Lorcan.

—¿Y eso es aprovechar el tiempo que te queda aquí?

Lily fulminó con la mirada a su hermano James antes de acercarse a su padre y darle un beso de despedida. Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de salida se detuvo, se volteó con una sonrisa y miró a su hermano con la malicia pintada en los ojos.

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad, Jamie? —Antes de que el aludido pudiera responder, Lily hizo un movimiento de varita y la toalla que envolvía la cintura del chico cayó, dejándolo desnudo y avergonzado a mitad del recibidor.

—¡Lilian! —La pelirroja soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarle un beso, salir y desaparecer. Albus, Harry y Ginny hicieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no burlase de James mientras éste recogía su toalla y después subía las escaleras gritando improperios y amenazas de muerte contra su hermanita.

Teddy, por su parte, ni cuenta se dio de lo sucedido. Estaba demasiado dolido porque Lily no le había dirigido ni siquiera una mísera mirada como para distraerse con un chico desnudo.

De ser el favorito de la pelirroja, había pasado a ser un cero a la izquierda.

¡La había cagado en grande!

Y casi podría jurar que el resto de la familia se había dado cuenta, pero no querían hacerlo sentir mal. ¡Como si pudieran empeorar las cosas! Ella era lo suficientemente obvia al no darle un beso en la mejilla ni de saludo ni de despedida, cuando antes era lo primero que hacía.

Se revolvió un poco su cabello negro y suspiró apesadumbrado. Se sentía triste e impotente. Estaba perdiendo a su hermanita, a su Lils.

Un brazo se pasó por sus hombros y él inmediatamente volteó a ver a su padrino, quien le sonreía con algo de tristeza.

—Ella te quiere mucho. Dale tiempo; ya ves que sacó el mal genio de los Weasley.

Teddy asintió sin mucha convicción antes de devolverle el abrazo y caminar con él rumbo al comedor, donde ya se encontraban Ginny y Albus.

¡Qué pésima forma de comenzar el día!

* * *

><p>Lili se apareció en un solitario callejón del Londres <em>muggle<em>, en un sector de la ciudad que ella conocía a la perfección y siempre visitaba, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y la sensación de que podría comerse al mundo entero.

La imagen de James avergonzado, enojado y tratando de taparse era algo que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo y que usaría para chantajearlo a la menor oportunidad. Le sacaría el mayor provecho posible.

Comenzó a caminar con paso ligero hacia su café favorito, que estaba a un par de cuadras del callejón, mientras sacaba sus audífonos de su cartera y se los colocaba. ¡Le encantaba caminar con ellos puestos!

Sumergida en su música llegó al café, saludó al mesero que siempre la atendía y que era amigo suyo, y se acercó a una mesa al aire libre donde ya la esperaba un atractivo rubio. Con un simple _muffiato _no verbal y discreto, silenció sus pasos y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

—¿Quién soy? —le preguntó susurrándole al oído y tapándole los ojos con las manos. El rubio sólo sonrió.

—Yo diría que eres una bruja exasperante, con un genio de los mil demonios, hermosa y peligrosa, que me vuelve loco con cada cosa que hace y sin la cual no puedo vivir.

Lorcan Scamander se volteó y Lily le regaló una sonrisa mientras se quitaba sus audífonos. —¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó coqueta. Él soltó una carcajada y se levantó para sacarle la silla y esperar que ella se sentara.

—Pensé que no te vería hasta el día de tu partida. Me tenías olvidado, y eso que soy tu mejor amigo. —Se sentó a su lado y la atravesó con esos brillantes ojos marrones que tanto la cautivaban.

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo que he estado haciendo.

—¡Claro! Ser no-Lilus —soltó él de forma burlona y Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Idiota —susurró.

Lily iba a agregar algo más cuando el mesero la interrumpió para tomar sus pedidos. Ellos dos solían frecuentar ese café, así que ya eran por demás conocidos. Lorcan rápidamente entabló una conversación con él y ella fue momentáneamente dejada a un lado. Cosa que no le molestó porque eso le permitió sacar un cigarrillo y observar detenidamente a su amigo

Así pasaba muchas veces, ella se perdía observándolo mientras él estaba ocupado y no reparaba en su presencia. O eso creía ella.

Lorcan Scamander era alto, atlético, con un cabello dorado y corto que odiaba que le acariciaran, y unos ojos morrones profundos, como los de su padre, que te hacían sentir desnuda bajo su escrutinio. Era travieso, despreocupado, mordaz, sumamente inteligente y algo despistado, pero con un carácter fuerte y decidido, casi animal, que en ocasiones hacía sentir pequeño a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

Él era el único que sabía sobrellevarla con su mal carácter; corrección, era el único que ignoraba olímpicamente su mal carácter y el único que se le enfrentaba y peleaba con ella cuando no estaba de acuerdo con alguna de sus opiniones. El resto podía contradecirla y refutarle, incluso discutirle fuertemente, pero no llegaban muy lejos. En cambio con él todo era distinto, sus caracteres a veces chocaban, y en un par de ocasiones se habían lanzado hechizos a diestra y siniestra, destrozando todo a su alrededor y ganándose un largo y tedioso castigo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, eran extremadamente unidos. Como uña y mugre. Se podían pelear, lanzar hechizos, gritar, pero a los 5 minutos se reconciliaban y todo quedaba olvidado.

Siempre había sido así, desde que tenían uso de razón habían sido inseparables.

Incluso luego de ingresar a Hogwarts y quedar en casas separadas, él en Ravenclaw junto a su gemelo, y ella en Gryffindor; continuaron siendo unidos. Y es que eso era mucho mejor que sólo verse dos veces al año gracias a los constantes viajes de los padres del rubio. Hogwarts les ofreció una convivencia diaria que ellos supieron aprovechar muy bien y que en ocasiones les costaba un gran y sustancioso castigo. Según ellos, su mejor época.

Una pequeña revelación vino a Lily y sus ojos se entristecieron. Volvería a ver a Lorcan sólo dos veces al año, como era antes de Hogwarts, como hace casi 10 años había dejado de ser.

—¿Lilus? —La voz del rubio la devolvió a la realidad y ella trató de esbozar una sonrisa. Aparentemente el mesero se había marchado hacía un buen rato y ella ni cuenta se había dado. —¿Qué pasó? —Sus ojos marrones la escudriñaron con preocupación e intriga. ¡Que Lily Luna Potter se quedara callada y sumida en sus pensamientos nunca era buen presagio!

—¿Estás consciente de que en una semana me iré a Alemania y ya no podremos vernos tan seguido como siempre? —Lorcan frunció el ceño y la traspasó con su mirada. ¡Eso era lo que tenía más presente desde que ella le había dado la noticia! —Será como cuando éramos pequeños. Sólo dos o tres veces al año.

—¿Debo interpretar esto como un "te voy a extrañar, Lorcan"?

Lily soltó un gruñido y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabías?

Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla, la prefería enojada que triste. —Alguna idea tenía, ya que me lo has dicho tantas veces. —Lily rodó los ojos y él apoyó su cabeza en su mano, en una pose despreocupada y casi aburrida, mientras la miraba intensamente. —Lo he pensado mucho, Lilus —murmuró, ganándose la total atención de la pelirroja—, y hay una gran diferencia entre antes y ahora.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó un poco confundía. —¿Cuál? Aparte de que ahora tenemos 20 años y soy yo la que se va.

El rubio esbozó una lenta, perezosa y atrayente sonrisa al escucharla. —Ahora no dependo de mis padres, y si tú no puedes venir, entonces iré yo hasta Alemania tantas veces como haga falta.

Lily se quedó con su cigarro a medio camino, su boca ligeramente entreabierta y el ceño fruncido; y Lorcan aprovechó su pequeño estado de shock para quitarle el cigarro y darle una calada mientras esperaba su reacción.

—Iré todos los fines de semana si es preciso —agregó. Aunque a él le encantaría mudarse con ella, no podía dejar su trabajo en el departamento de Misterios, así que los fines de semana tendrían que ser suficiente.

—No me podré deshacer de ti, ¿verdad, Scamander? —susurró ella mientras sonreía y alzaba una ceja. Si ese día había amanecido de buen humor, pues su amigo acababa de elevarlo a su máxima potencia.

El rubio negó divertido. —Ni en mil años, Potter.

—Entonces aceptaré gustosa mi tortura.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos por algunos minutos, donde Lorcan se terminó de fumar el cigarrillo que previamente fuese de la pelirroja, antes de levantarse y darle un fugaz beso en los labios a su amiga.

—¿Ya tomaste tu café? —le susurró en los labios.

—No —respondió Lily con resentimiento. Eso era lo que odiaba de los desayunos con su amigo, tener que posponer su café matutino.

Lorcan soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de reproche que le dedicaba la pelirroja. —Iré por él entonces. Muero de hambre y nuestra comida ya se ha tardado bastante, temo que se hayan olvidado de ella —comentó con el ceño fruncido antes de voltearse e ir al mostrador a hablar con el encargado. Para él la comida más importante era el desayuno y se lo tomaba muy enserio. Tan enserio que comía como por 3 personas. Él alegaba que pasar 8 horas en ayuno era demasiado y que debía compensarlo. Todo lo contrario a Lyssander, su gemelo, quién comía mucho más en la cena.

Lily se le quedó observando durante todo el trayecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su primer beso? ¿Seis años? ¿Siete? No estaba segura y no le importaba mucho, porque entre ellos habían pasado muchas más cosas que un simple roce de labios.

A veces sentía que traicionaba a Teddy, ¿pero se puede traicionar a alguien nunca ha sido tuyo y sólo te ve como su hermana? _"No, no se puede"_ le respondía siempre un vocecita interna. Y es que con Lorcan todo se daba tan natural y espontáneo que no podía estar mal.

Un enorme vaso de café, puesto fuertemente sobre la mesa frente a ella, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Inmediatamente el olor de su adicción la inundó y ella quedó hipnotizada por el aroma. Como si fuese lo más sagrado del mundo, agarró el vaso con ambas manos y se deleitó con el maravilloso sabor. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su amigo sonreír complacido, él siempre le decía que era una maravilla verla tomar su café por las mañanas debido a la gran devoción que le profesaba, y el brillo en sus ojos le decía que no mentía.

—Entonces, ¿hoy te tengo para mí todo el día? —preguntó entusiasmado, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Demasiado ocupada en tomar su café, ella solamente asintió. —¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? —Lily lo fulminó con la mirada por interrumpirla en su ritual por segunda vez, pero después se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo. —¿Lo que yo quiera?

Sabiendo que su amigo no la dejaría disfrutar de su café como a ella le gustaba, puso el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa y lo miró enojada.

—Sí, Lorcan, lo que tú quieras. Hoy soy toda tuya. —Al escuchar la declaración, Lorcan esbozó una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa que le hizo aparecer un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas. Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

Verlo así, hizo que a Lily se le olvidara su enojo y su café y una chispa de alegría naciera en su pecho. Su amigo de verdad estaba feliz, y ella era feliz si él lo era.

Así funcionaba su relación.

Así funcionaban ellos aunque el mundo no los entendiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Inicialmente éste capítulo era mucho más largo, casi el doble, así que decidí dividirlo en dos. De ésta forma uds se enganchan un poco más con el fic, y a mí me da más tiempo de escribir el 4to capítulo (Coniwii, parece que tendrás más capítulos de los que tenía pensado xD). Desde mi punto de vista, todos salimos ganando.<p>

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Leyendo un poco en , llegué a la conclusión de que ser Medimago(a) y ser Sanador(a) no es lo mismo. Los sanadores ejercen la medicina sólo en los hospitales o en las enfermerías, en cambio los medimagos la ejercen fuera, en grandes eventos organizados por el ministerio (como los partidos de quidditch, los torneos, etc), pero nunca participan en misiones y gracias a esto es que muchos aurores terminan heridos de gravedad o muertos en combate. Ésta es la principal línea argumental de éste fic.

2.- Con respecto al título, ¿quiénes son los polos opuestos? Pueden tomarlo como quieran. Quizá Teddy/Lily o Lily/Lorcan o Lorcan/Teddy. Aunque yo lo puse pensando en éstos últimos: los dos chicos que vuelven de cabeza el mundo de Lily de diferentes formas, y son totalmente opuestos.

3.- Tres meses después del día de San Valentín.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, denle click al link de ahí abajo que dice "Review this Story" Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds :)

**Éste capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que aman a Lorcan Scamander tanto como yo.**

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

><p>...<strong>:::SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO:::…<strong>

...**:::De Amores, Tormentos Y Protecciones:::…**

Habían pasado dos días desde su interesante y entretenido día con Lorcan y no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo. Como cosa rara, el chico no le había enviado ni siquiera una carta. ¡Nada! Y eso no era precisamente un buen augurio. Algo estaba planeando el muy condenado que no quería que ella supiera. Lo conocía mejor que a sí misma, y eso era decir bastante. Y aunque había pasado unos grandiosos días con sus padres y sus hermanos, quería ir a su departamento y amenazarlo con una imperdonable para que le dijera su plan. Sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar, porque en ese momento tenía otra cosa que atender primero: la fiesta de despedida que le organizaron sus primas en una discoteca.

—¡Lily! —gritó James del otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba insistentemente.

—¡Ya voy! Y deja de tocar la maldita puerta si no quieres que la vuele en mil pedazos y te lleve con ella —le gritó ella enojada.

—Tienes tres horas arreglándote, no es posible que aún no estés lista. ¡Tres horas, Lily!

—¡Por eso es que no eres mi hermano favorito! —Con una cara que daba miedo, Lily abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de allí azotándola. —¡Deberías aprender de Albus!

James bufó antes de alcanzar a su hermanita y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. —Me ofendes, Albus es un aburrido.

—¡Te escuché, James! —gritó el aludido desde la planta baja de la casa.

—Yo sólo digo la verdad, hermano —se defendió James al llegar a su lado.

—Eso no quita que Albus sea mi preferido —agregó Lily.

—¿Me estás diciendo "aburrido", Lily? —se quejó Albus.

—Estoy diciendo que eres mi favorito.

Lily se acercó a Albus y se agarró de su brazo, éste sonrió satisfecho y le dio un beso en la coronilla. James, por otro lado, tenía una mano apoyada en la espalda baja de su hermana, dejando a la pelirroja en el centro, como si ellos fuesen sus guardaespaldas. Siempre era así cada vez que los tres salían, y eso nunca cambiaría.

Albus podría ser el favorito de Lily, por su carácter sereno y calculador, pero ella también daría la vida por James, aunque vivieran discutiendo. Y estaba segura que sus hermanos darían la vida por ella.

Siempre serían los tres en las buenas y en las malas.

Así como salieron de Grimmauld Place se aparecieron en el callejón que quedaba a un lado de la discoteca. La fachada era de un destruido y tétrico edificio que parecía que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, pero el interior era todo lo contrario. Estaba lleno de brillantes luces de colores que mareaban y deslumbraban al mismo tiempo, música a todo volumen retumbando en las paredes y chispas electrizantes volando por todas partes. El lugar era enérgico y acogedor al mismo tiempo, por muy contradictorio que pareciera.

Al final del salón se encontraron con sus primos, quienes se levantaron para saludarlos y darles una ronda de bebidas. Inmediatamente, James se le pegó como un chicle a Rose, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Scorpius Malfoy; su hermano era demasiado celoso con su novia.

—Veinte galeones a que James le monta una escena de celos a Rose antes de la medianoche —le susurró Lily a Albus.

Su hermano la miró y sonrió con arrogancia. —Veinte a que Rose le pelea primero.

—Hecho. —Ambos miraron a la pareja y sonrieron pensando en esos veinte galeones extra que tendrían sus bolsillos antes de la medianoche.

Aún recordaban como si hubiese sido ayer aquel año nuevo en el que James y Rose dieron a conocer su relación, y no precisamente de la forma más inteligente. Ese día, y los que le siguieron, reinó un caos total en el ambiente. Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para que el resto de la familia se hiciera a la idea, y varios meses para que al Tío Ron y a Hugo se les pasara el enojo. Aunque nadie negaba que habían sido valientes al dar a conocer su relación sabiendo todos los problemas se les vendrían encima.

Ya habían pasado 6 años de aquello y a Lily aún le sorprendía el cambio que había dado su hermano por su prima. De mujeriego empedernido a perro fiel. Era tan sorprendente como maravilloso, y a veces le daba envidia, porque ella quisiera tener algo así con Teddy, que él la mirara como James miraba a Rose. Que la amara de la misma forma.

Regañándose mentalmente por pensar en Ted de nuevo, trató de concentrarse en lo que su prima Dominique les contaba entusiasmada a Roxanne y a ella. Hacía rato que Albus se había separado de su lado para ir con Fred y Louis.

Trató, puso todo su empeño en concentrarse, pero no pudo. Simplemente las palabras de Dominique pasaban de ella. Las escuchaba, pero no las entendía, era como si le hablara en otro idioma.

Con las voces de sus primas de fondo, Lily se dio a la tarea de mirar al resto de sus primos. Louis y Fred hablaban animadamente, el segundo haciendo grandes gestos y ademanes; mientras Scorpius, Albus, Rose y James estaban sumergidos en una discusión que los tenía a los cuatros con el ceño fruncido. Faltaba Hugo, que estaba en Rumania junto al tío Charlie estudiando dragones; Lucy, que estaba atendiendo asuntos de trabajo en España; y Molly, que aunque le rogaran no asistiría porque no le gustaban esos lugares.

Pasando la vista de unos a otros, se le hizo extraño que Lorcan y Lyssander no estuviesen allí, aunque la puntualidad no era una virtud de los gemelos y siempre era un milagro la pocas veces que llegaban a tiempo. Como hace dos días en el café, ¿o fue ella la que llegó tarde?. Frunció el ceño al recordar que Lorcan seguía sin comunicarse con ella y que le debía una buena explicación.

Unos gritos de James la devolvieron a la realidad y ella volteó hacia donde saludaba su hermano. El alma se le fue al piso al ver llegar a Teddy y a Victoire agarrados de la mano y caminando en su dirección. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no pudo.

Victoire llegó primero a su lado y le dio un saludo formal, pero cálido. A pesar de su apariencia elegante, distante y fría, su prima era cariñosa. No con todo el mundo, pero lo era. Y a ella parecía tenerle un especial cariño que no lograba comprender. Quizá por eso, en ocasiones, se sentía mal por envidiarla y desear que despareciera para que Teddy no se viese en la obligación de estar a su lado.

Ellas no hablaban mucho, pero Victoire siempre había tenido un extraño instinto por protegerla que no manifestaba ni siquiera con su hermana. En un par de ocasiones Lily le había preguntado sobre eso y ella, en ambas ocasiones, le había respondido _"No es algo que debas entender, Lily"_ para después dar media vuelta y dejarla con más incógnitas que respuestas.

Teddy hizo un intento por saludarla, pero ella lo ignoró y fue a buscar otra bebida. Mientras más lejos estuviese de él, mucho mejor. Llegó a la barra, pidió otro trago y se quedó un rato allí; no le apetecía ver como Teddy y su prima se daban besos y arrumacos, le hacían mal y le daban nauseas.

* * *

><p>Victoire observó confundida como Lily pasó de Teddy y se alejó de allí sin siquiera mirarlo. Su novio, por su parte, sólo puso una mirada triste mientras su cabello se volvía negro. Él ya le había contado que las cosas estaban mal con la pelirroja, pero nunca se imaginó que hasta ese grado.<p>

Aunque lo pareciera, y muchos así lo creyeran, Victoire no era tonta. Superficial, pero no tonta. Y ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba Lily en la vida de su novio y lo que la pérdida de su relación le estaba afectando.

Era consciente que en los últimos meses, o años, su relación con Teddy iba de mal en peor, que ambos habían sufrido mucho por tratar de sacar adelante eso que ellos tenían, y que gran parte de la culpa era completamente suya, pero también podría apostar que nunca había visto a Teddy tan afectado como ahora. Ni siquiera después de alguna de sus tantas rupturas.

Buscó a Lily con la mirada entre el mar de gente y la encontró coqueteando con un chico en la barra. Sonrió inconscientemente. Ella no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con sus primos, pero Lily era, por mucho, su prima favorita, aunque sólo cruzaran contadas palabras al año. Esa pelirroja le recordaba tanto a ella misma. Siempre arreglada, siempre altiva, siempre rechazando citas, siempre seductora. Pero había algo que Lily tenía y que ella no, algo que la hacía mejor persona y que ella envidiaba. Libertad. Lily Potter hacía lo que se le diera la gana, cuando se le diera la gana, sin importar lo que pensaran los demás; hacía las cosas por placer, porque le salían del alma, nunca hacía algo por obligación o por guardar las apariencias. Todo lo contrario a ella, que ponía de primer lugar las opiniones de los demás y los regimientos de la sociedad, dejando en un oscuro rincón sus deseos y pensamientos. Por eso admiraba y envidiaba a Lily, por eso la protegía y la quería. Lily era todo lo que a ella le hubiese gustado ser.

Ella misma se consideraba patética por eso, pero no era algo que pudiese evitar.

Volviendo su atención a Lily, se dio cuenta que los coqueteos de su prima estaban volviendo loco a su acompañante, aunque la pelirroja no pensaba tener algo con ese sujeto, sólo lo hacía por diversión, para pasar el rato.

Victoire se rió y se burló internamente de todos aquellos ilusos que pensaban que Lily aún era una pequeña niña; incluido su novio. Esos coqueteos y esas miradas no eran de una niña, ella lo sabía muy bien. Su prima era una mujer hecha y derecha, aunque los tarados de sus primos no quisieran verlo.

Quitándose unos mechones rubios de la cara, volteó a ver de nuevo a su novio. Hablaba animadamente con James y Fred y su cabello había vuelto a ser turquesa. Sin embargo, ella llevaba 27 años conociendo a Ted y sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por aparentar normalidad, por no preocupar a nadie. Ella lo adoraba, pero a veces podía llegar a ser tan estúpido.

Soltando un suspiro, Victoire se levantó de su asiento, fue hacia él y delicadamente agarró uno de sus brazos mientras les sonreía a sus primos.

—Se los devuelvo en un minuto. Lo prometo. —James y Fred la miraron con desconfianza antes de asentir, y Teddy se dejó arrastrar sin decir media palabra. Cuando llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de sus primos, Victoire lo soltó y lo miró seriamente —¿No piensas arreglar las cosas con Lily?

Teddy abrió los ojos sorprendido por la pregunta, pero después desvió la mirada y decidió que las líneas del piso eran lo más interesante del mundo. Sin embargo, su cabello lo delató y pasó del turquesa al amarillo y después al negro.

Victoire colocó una mano en su cintura, al mejor estilo de Molly Weasley, y lo miró ansiosa. —¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada?

—Ya lo intenté —murmuró Teddy. Su novia no lo escuchó, pero pudo leerle los labios a la perfección.

—¿Y…? —lo apuró ella.

—Fue peor.

La rubia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderlo. En esos momentos odiaba la música a todo volumen que le impedía tener una buena comunicación con su novio. Con suavidad, volteó la cara de Teddy y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fue un desastre —se sinceró. —Tú sabes que yo no soy bueno para las disculpas y que Lily es demasiado complicada, así que terminé empeorándolo todo. —Victoire miró un rato esos ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban antes de sonreír comprensiva.

—Lily se irá en 4 días, Teddy, y no sabemos cuándo volveremos a verla. Con Hugo ya han pasado 3 años desde la última vez que lo vimos, y si Lily sigue ese ejemplo, pasarán años, muchos años, antes de que regrese —Teddy volvió a desviar la mirada y Victoire lo obligó nuevamente a verla—, y no creo que ella quiera irse molesta contigo. Deberías ir ahora y volver a intentarlo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos algunos segundos, antes de que Teddy asintiera y la abrazara.

—Gracias.

—No la trates como a una niña, amor.

Teddy le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su novia antes de comenzar a buscar a Lily con los nervios a flor de piel. No quería cagarla de nuevo.

Cuando la consiguió en la barra ella estaba charlando animadamente con un chico que él no conocía ni le interesaba conocer; así que, con cautela, se acercó a ellos y colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

—¿Podemos hablar, Lils?

Con un suspiro, ella se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Estoy ocupada, Ted.

—Sólo serán un par de minutos, después prometo dejarte libre.

Luego de sopesar sus posibilidades, Lily asintió y se dispuso a seguir al metamorfomago, sin siquiera excusarse con su acompañante.

Caminaron un par de metros antes de que Teddy se detuviera en el otro extremo de la barra y le ofreciera una silla.

—Así estoy bien.

Teddy suspiró y volvió a guardar la silla. ¿Por qué Lily no se lo podía poner más fácil? Sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar, agarró aire y dejó que las palabras salieran solas.

—Sé que todo lo que te diga lo tomarás por el lado equivocado, que malinterpretarás todo y que no aceptarás una disculpa de mi parte, pero por ésta vez, te pediré que por favor me dejes terminar. —Lily alzó una ceja y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuara. —Yo no soy muy bueno con las disculpas y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo mucho que la cago con las palabras, así que sólo te diré que eres muy importante para mí y que no quiero que te vayas molesta conmigo por ser un estúpido. No me gusta y no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste, pero si necesitas apoyo, si necesitas ayuda, si necesitas cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo. Sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera, pero no quiero perderte, Lils. No te alejes de mí.

Lily lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y no supo exactamente cómo sentirse. Por un lado, las palabras de Teddy le habían llegado al alma; por el otro, aceptarlas significaba ilusionarse y ella no quería eso.

Tratando de mantener sus sentimientos lo más lejos posible, Lily se acercó a Teddy y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Teddy la abrazó contento y su cabello se volvió de un turquesa brillante. Hermoso.

—¿Interrumpo?

Una tercera voz los hizo separarse y voltear. Lorcan Scamander los miraba de una extraña forma que ninguno de los dos supo identificar.

—Para nada —respondió Teddy. —Iré con los chicos. —Luego de darle un beso en la frente a Lily, se alejó de allí y se perdió entre el mar de gente. La pelirroja, de nuevo, no supo cómo sentirse, así que se volteó a la barra y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente le ofreciera Teddy.

Lorcan, de espaldas a la barra, se apoyó en ella con los codos y se dispuso a observar a su amiga, esperando alguna reacción o aclaración de su parte.

Al ver que nada de eso llegaría, decidió comenzar él. —¿Me dirás qué pasó o tendré que esperar toda la noche para me dirijas la palabra, Lilus?

Lily volteó a verlo airada y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Llegas tarde, Scamander.

Lorcan rodó lo ojos con pereza y alzó los hombros. —Nada nuevo.

—¿Y Lyssander?

—Con tus primos.

Lorcan sabía que Lily estaba tratando de evadir el tema y que se aferraba a lo primero que le pasara por la mente, pero no la presionaría, al fin y al cabo, ella terminaría contándole todo. Como siempre.

—¿Dónde te metiste éstos dos días? No pude comunicarme contigo.

Las intenciones homicidas volvieron a Lily al recordar lo mucho que le desesperó la ausencia del rubio.

Lorcan ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de sonreírle. —Tenía trabajo pendiente.

—Tú nunca dejas trabajo pendiente —lo acusó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

—Para todo hay una primera vez.

—No me quieres decir —afirmó.

El rubio se alzó de hombros y Lily bufó molesta, odiaba cuando su amigo le ocultaba cosas. Lorcan soltó una carcajada al verla así y luego, despacio, se acercó a su oído y susurró —Prometo contarte cuando esto termine, aunque te aseguro que no es importante y que te estás enojando de gratis.

Una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Lily al sentir el aliento de su amigo chocar contra su cuello. —Odio cuando haces eso —murmuró.

Lorcan se alejó y la miró divertido —¿Hablarte al oído?

—No, ocultarme cosas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta que te susurre cosas al oído? —El extraño brillo que se apoderó de los ojos de Lorcan hizo que Lily se descolocara por un segundo. En ocasiones, Lorcan Scamander era un misterio para ella. —¿Y bien?

—Vete a la mierda, Lorcan. Sabes de lo que hablo.

—Interpretaré eso como un "sí" —afirmó sonriendo. Lily rodó los ojos y bufó cansada; no entendía por qué Lorcan le hacía esa pregunta si él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Iba a agregar algo más, pero en ese momento Lorcan la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el centro de la pista, obligándola a bailar.

—¡Lorcan! —se quejó molesta al sentirse guiada por su amigo al ritmo de la música.

—Aún me debes una explicación, así que sólo será una canción.

Los ojos, la sonrisa, y los hoyuelos en las mejillas de su amigo la hicieron resignarse y bailar voluntariamente. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que Lorcan pudiese convencerla tan fácilmente de hacer cosas que ella no quería.

Mientras bailaban, Lily decidió que era un buen momento para liberarse y contarle a su amigo lo sucedido con Teddy. Lorcan la escuchó atentamente sin dejar de guiarla, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo, Lilus? —La aludida lo miró con la interrogante plasmada en el rostro y lo instó a continuar. —Por hoy, olvidémonos de Teddy Lupin. Tus primos te organizaron esto para estar contigo, para disfrutar de ti, no es justo que tú andes perdida y no les prestes la suficiente atención. —Lily se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan idiota. Lorcan tenía razón, no podía dejar de lado a su familia sólo por capricho. —Mañana, si quieres, hablamos todo lo que apetezca sobre él y tus sentimientos, pero por hoy disfruta la noche y la compañía.

Lily le dio un suave golpe en el hombro a su amigo y le sonrió con burla. —Eres un idiota inteligente, ¿sabías?

El rubio soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia de su amiga. —Lo que tú digas, Lilus.

* * *

><p>Lorcan y Lily no bailaron una, sino varias canciones juntos, así que cuando regresaron con el resto de los primos estaban cansados y muy sedientos. Sin mucho protocolo, Lily fue a sentarse directo entre Fred y Roxanne, abriéndose un espacio que no había entre los hermanos y callándolos de inmediato.<p>

—¡Lily! —se quejó Roxanne.

La pelirroja sólo soltó una carcajada e ignoró la queja de su prima. —¿De qué hablan?

—De que las mujeres son muy complicadas —le informó Fred.

Lily frunció el ceño y miro alternadamente a cada uno de los morenos. Roxanne tenía la mirada huidiza y movía sus pulgares frenéticamente, signo inequívoco de que estaba nerviosa. Fred estaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en un punto, una actitud muy rara en él. Así que Lily decidió seguir la dirección de los ojos de su primo y se encontró con la figura de uno de los gemelos: Lyssander. En ese momento todo cuadró en la cabeza de la pelirroja y una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

—Fred —lo llamó—, tengo sed. Búscame algo de tomar —le ordenó.

El moreno la miró como si se le hubiesen zafado unos cuantos tornillos de la cabeza, pero después comprendió y se levantó.

—Se dice "por favor", enana. —Acto seguido, le revolvió el cabello a su prima y se fue dando largos pasos. Lily bufó molesta por el desastre en el que convirtió Fred su cabello.

Aprovechando que su prima estaba ocupada arreglándose su roja cabellera, Roxanne se levantó y comenzó a caminar, dispuesta a huir. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una mano en su brazo la detuvo; ella soltó un quejido de frustración.

—Tú te quedas aquí —le informó Lily, arrastrando a la morena de nuevo a su silla. Roxanne se lamentó internamente no poder escapar de su temible primita. —Ahora me contarás qué demonios te pasa con Lyssander.

Roxanne volvió a mover sus pulgares de forma frenética, de vez en cuando se acomodaba impulsivamente su cabello negro detrás de las orejas, y sus ojos se movían sin sentido alguno, evitando a su prima a toda costa.

—Te gusta.

—No lo sé —susurró. Lily alzó una ceja incrédula.

—¿Qué problema le ves? Lyssander es un gran chico. —Roxanne comenzó a mover sus pulgares con más rapidez y Lily se preguntó cómo demonios hacía eso sin que se le enredaran los dedos. —Roxa, tus dedos me están mareando y quiero que me mires a los ojos. —Dudando unos segundos, la morena dejó de mover sus dedos y clavó sus ojos negros en los marrones de Lily. —Así está mejor, ahora dime, ¿qué problema tienes con él?

Luego de un largo silencio, Roxanne comenzó a hablar. —Lyssander es genial y me trata fantástico y siempre está pendiente de mi, como tú dices es un gran chico, pero… —Roxanne volvió a dudar y desvió nuevamente la mirada— es casi tres años menor que yo —susurró.

Ante la confesión de su prima, Lily se quedó congelada. Roxanne no podía estarle diciendo eso, la Roxanne que ella conocía no le daría importancia a algo tan banal como la edad.

—Yo no veo ningún problema en que él sea menor que tú. Si a eso vamos, la tía Hermione es un año mayor que el tío Ron, y tu madre también es mayor que tu padre. —Lily esperó alguna objeción de parte de su prima, pero ésta nunca llegó, así que siguió hablando. Le sacaría la verdad a Roxanne aunque tuviese que obligarla. —Además, Lyssander pasa perfectamente por un chico de 23 años, y ha estado enamorado de ti por años. Y aunque lo dudes, ambas sabemos que te gusta. ¿Cuál es el verdadero problema? Llevo toda una vida conociéndote como para que intentes engañarme con una excusa como esa. No me tomes por idiota porque no me gusta.

Roxanne tembló ligeramente al escuchar las severas palabras de su prima, Lily daba miedo. Resignada, decidió sincerarse. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba un buen consejo y su hermano no la había ayudado mucho.

—Está bien, Lily, tú ganas. Sí, me gusta Lyssander. Y mucho. Pero… Lyssander es tu amigo, tú lo conoces mejor que yo y… —Roxanne volvió a mover sus dedos rápidamente y Lily frunció el ceño. Ella era más amiga de Lorcan, pero conocía a Lyssander a la perfección, al fin y al cabo, en Hogwarts se la pasaban los tres juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Y además, el gemelo era el único que conocía esa extraña relación que mantenía con Lorcan. —Lily, seamos honestas, Lyssander es distinto, pareciera que viviera en otro plano, en otro mundo, y a veces habla de cosas que yo no comprendo… —La morena se calló un segundo y Lily pareció comprender el problema. —Tengo miedo de que no nos entendamos como pareja, que no funcionemos, y que al final todo termine de forma desastrosa —murmuró.

Lily meditó la situación unos segundos, ella no era la persona más adecuada para dar consejos de amor, pero no podía dejar que su prima cometiera una estupidez y se perdiera de lo mejor que podría pasarle en la vida. Lyssander la amaba con devoción, estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, de forma pura, linda, inocente; y Roxanne no podía negarse a eso, no cuando ella misma quería tener algo con él.

—Roxa, te estás comportando como una estúpida, si no lo intentan no lo sabrás. Y si tu miedo es que no se entiendan, entonces te diré un secreto —de forma confidencial, se acercó al oído de su prima y susurró—: para entender a Lyssander sólo debes dejar de tratar de entenderlo. —Roxanne la miró sorprendida y Lily le guiñó un ojo. —A mi me ha funcionado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sólo acéptalo.

Sin decir más nada, Lily se levantó con orgullo de la silla y dejó sola a su prima. Ya había hecho su buena acción del día, así que podía morir en paz. Con una media sonrisa en la cara, se acercó hacia donde estaban Fred y los gemelos.

—Aún espero mi bebida, Fred —siseó al oído de su primo. Al escucharla, Fred se dio una palmada en la frente; lo había olvidado. —Este es un buen momento para ir por ella.

—¿No te cansas de dar órdenes, Lily? —le preguntó Fred.

—No.

Ambos primos se miraron unos segundos y después Fred sonrió de forma burlona.

—Enana. —Volviendo a revolverle el cabello a su prima, el moreno se alejó rápidamente de allí. No era bueno hacer enojar a Lily y quedarse cerca de ella.

La pelirroja gruñó y soltó improperios en contra de su primo mientras volvía a arreglarse el cabello. Los gemelos la miraban divertidos. Una vez que consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente arreglada, miró a sus amigos y sonrió al ver a Lyssander. Físicamente, los gemelos eran idénticos, mismo cabello, misma cara, misma sonrisa, mismos ojos, mismo tamaño, mismo porte, misma actitud. Idénticos… hasta que hablaban y daban a conocer sus opiniones y su forma de ver la vida. Aunque ella podía diferenciarlos perfectamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Lyss, ¿por qué no sacas a bailar a Roxanne? Creo que necesita distraerse un rato.

El gemelo la miró sorprendido antes de asentir y caminar rumbo a la morena. Lorcan, por su parte, miró a Lily con suspicacia.

—¿Qué hiciste, Lilus?

—Mi buena acción del día.

—Viniendo de ti, eso podría ser una catástrofe —se burló.

Lily bufó y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Qué poca fé le tenía su amigo!

Aprovechando el silencio momentáneo, Lily buscó con la mirada a todos sus primos. James y Rose bailaban en la pista cerca de Roxanne y Lyssander; Fred acaba de darle su trago, el mismo que ella llevaba un buen rato esperando, a una chica de la barra; Albus y Scorpius hablaban con unas antiguas compañeras del colegio, una de las cuales era prima del rubio y pretendiente de su hermano; Dominique hablaba con el chico que atendía la barra, que al parecer era amigo suyo; a Louis no lo veía, y a Teddy y a Victoire tampoco.

—¿Y Teddy? —susurró para sí misma.

—A Victoire le dolía la cabeza y Teddy decidió acompañarla hasta su casa —le respondió Lorcan suavemente. Al perecer había preguntado lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída. —Se fueron hace rato.

Ella bufó y rodó los ojos. Debió suponerlo. Una pequeña punzada se instaló en su pecho y ella apretó fuertemente los puños. No quería que eso le afectara.

—¿Nos vamos nosotros también? —le preguntó Lorcan, devolviéndola a la realidad. —No creo que ellos se den cuenta de tu ausencia.

Lily asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Lorcan iba detrás de ella observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Lily era hermosa y atraía una gran cantidad de miradas masculinas, con ese vestido negro y verde que ondeaba con cada paso que daba, esa mirada desafiante y esos labios carnosos, hacía que Lorcan se convertirse en un psicópata, infundiendo temor para que dejaran de desvestirla con la mirada y quedara claro que ella era suya. La mirada del rubio era pesada, fiera, atemorizante, como de una bestia que defiende su territorio. Incomparable con su siempre cálida, pacífica y perezosa mirada.

Cada hombre que miraba pervertidamente a Lily y luego miraba a Lorcan detrás de ella, deseaba desaparecer y jamás haber visto a esa mujer. Los ojos marrones de Lorcan eran la puerta al infierno y muchos podrían jurar que entraba en sus mentes y jugaba con ellos… cosa que quizá no era tan errada.

Alcanzándola en el camino, Lorcan pasó una mano por la cintura de Lily y la aferró a él.

—¿Sabías que eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien? —le susurró al oído. Lily se estremeció y después soltó una carcajada.

—No los mates —le respondió.

—Sólo juego con ellos —le informó luego de alzar los hombros—, y no hago nada que tu no hayas hecho antes.

—Es que tú atraes puras zorras.

—Y tú puros pervertidos. —Luego de asegurarse de que ninguno de los primos de la chica pudiesen verlos, Locan se acercó un poco más a ella y le depositó un suave beso en el cuello mientras seguían caminando. —¿Celosa?

—¿Debería?

—Para nada. —Otro beso y Lily dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario. —Sabes que soy tuyo, Lilus.

Ese era un juego que hacía mucho tiempo Lorcan había dejado de jugar y de lo cual Lily no se había enterado. Lorcan ya no fingía que era suyo, lo decía con convicción. Cada pregunta que hacía, cada indirecta, cada acción, cada respuesta… Absolutamente todo era genuino. Lily lo volvía loco en todos los aspectos y hacía mucho que había dejado de negarlo.

Cuando salieron del local y el aire frío de la madrugada les golpeó el rostro, Lorcan se detuvo y Lily volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Los ojos marrones de su amigo la engulleron y ella perdió toda noción de la realidad. Sólo fue consciente de que el rubio la besaba con profundidad y pasión, consumiéndola y acabando con sus barreras a través de los labios. Las piernas le temblaron y Lorcan la estrechó más fuerte contra sí.

Sabiendo que no había nadie que pudiese verlos, Lorcan la arrinconó contra una de las paredes del callejón e hizo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, provocando que el vestido se le subiera a mitad del muslo y dejara sus piernas al descubierto. Con suavidad, colocó una mano en la mejilla de Lily y fue descendiendo poco a poco a través de su cuello, sus hombros, su cintura, su muslo, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara débiles gemidos durante el beso. No pensaba tomarla allí, sólo quería excitarla y jugar con ella un ratito.

Luego de eso no supo bien qué pasó, sólo sintió que alguien lo jaló y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo. Al verse desprovista de su agarre, Lily cayó pesadamente al piso, dándose un fuerte golpe en el coxis que la dejó aturdida por unos segundos.

Cuando salieron del shock y el dolor inicial, ambos alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con la figura de Teddy Lupin frente a ellos, con su cabello rojo sangre brillando en la oscuridad de la noche y la mirada congelada. Lily se horrorizó, Lorcan sonrió.

Limpiándose con el puño la sangre que salía de su labio, Lorcan se puso de pie y miró desafiante al metamorfomago. Tanto tiempo buscando una excusa para moler a golpes a ese imbécil y él venía y se la ponía en bandeja de plata. Nadie podía culparlo por defenderse.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me golpeas, Teddy? —Las palabras salieron lentas de su boca, siseantes, calmadas. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Ted para lanzarse nuevamente contra él.

—¿Cómo…? Eres un… —gruñía Teddy entre cada golpe, sin poder expresarse coherentemente. —¡Es una niña!

Cuando Teddy se apareció en el callejón de la discoteca luego de dejar a Victoire en su casa, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños, esperó encontrarse a Lorcan besando apasionadamente a Lily, apresándola contra una pared y recorriéndola descaradamente con su mano. Su mundo se volvió rojo antes de sentir cómo algo explotaba en su interior, su mente se cerró y sólo fue capaz de ver a ese rubio abusador al cual quería destajar vivo con sus propias manos sin entender muy bien el motivo. Aunque una parte de él se empeñaba en decirle que era porque Lily aún estaba demasiado pequeña para esas cosas.

Teddy golpeaba a Lorcan con una furia homicida, sin medir en su fuerza y mucho menos en los daños.

Al ver que no ganaría mucho con esquivar o detener golpes, Lorcan cambió de táctica y también se lanzó al ataque, al fin y al cabo, él deseaba eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y lo disfrutaría hasta final; cada golpe que le diera lo sentiría y lo disfrutaría, porque para él era una venganza, no una defensa.

Las varitas nunca fueron tan olvidadas como en ese instante, ya que ambos conseguían más satisfactorio sentir la piel y los huesos de su oponente destrozarse bajo sus nudillos. ¡Al diablo con la magia!

Ambos chicos se peleaban como si no hubiese un mañana, uno más homicida que el otro, y Lily permanecía paralizada en el piso del callejón mirando todo, en estado de shock, y sin terminar de comprender mucho la situación. Ella sólo veía un amasijo de cuerpos y sangre moverse y salpicar por todas partes. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado todo de esa forma? ¿Cómo podían estarse matando dos de las personas que ella más quería?

El sonido pesado de un cuerpo al estrellarse contra una pared y caer bruscamente al piso la hizo reaccionar. Lorcan, lleno de sangre y tierra, trataba de ponerse en pie y mantener el equilibrio mientras se limpiaba un poco la cara y se sostenía su costado izquierdo con aspecto cansado. Nunca había visto en tan malas condiciones a su amigo.

Teddy, por otro lado, estaba lleno de sangre y contusiones, pero no en tan mal estado. Lógicamente, el entrenamiento de auror no era un paseo.

Con pasos firme y ese cabello rojo que presagiaba dolor e infierno, el metamorfomago se fue acercando lentamente hacia el rubio. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, que no era él en ese momento, que se estaba extralimitando y se estaba comportando contrario a su naturaleza, pero no podía evitarlo, sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de acabar con ese mocoso, aunque las razones aún no las tenía del todo claras. Trataba de auto convencerse que era por el honor de Lily, por defenderla, pero esa excusa le sabía a poco y no quería pensar en mucho en eso. No cuando tenía a sus pies al causante de todo.

Estaban a punto de enzarzase de nuevo en una pelea, aunque Lorcan a duras penas pudiese mantener el equilibrio, cuando Lily decidió hacer acto de presencia y alzar una barrera entre ambos.

—¿Qué…? No intervengas, Lily —gruñó Ted.

Esas palabras hicieron estragos en la pelirroja, que comenzó a bullir de furia.

—¿Por quién coño me tomas, Lupin? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mates a Lorcan frente a mis narices?

—¡Quítate! —le gritó.

—¡Cuida tus modales con ella, imbécil! —bramó, Lorcan, a quien el esfuerzo le hizo toser sangre. Lily acabó con la poca distancia que los separaba y lo ayudó a apoyarse en su cuerpo. A pesar de que el rubio le sacaba una cabeza y pesaba horrores, ella hizo un maravilloso trabajo equilibrándolos.

—¡Aléjate de él, Lily!

—¡Tú no me das órdenes y menos después de lo que acabas de hacer! —Lily Potter estaba hecha una furia y si no hubiese sido porque sostenía a Lorcan, se habría lanzado contra Teddy para cocerlo a base de maldiciones. —¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¡No dejaré que éste imbécil abuse de ti! —Lily se descolocó al escuchar esa frase y por un momento toda su descomunal furia pareció desaparecer. ¿Abusar, había dicho? —¡Quítate!

Lorcan volvió a toser y la furia homicida contra Teddy Lupin volvió a Lily. Sin embargo, usando un poco la fría lógica que le quedaba en algún rincón de la cabeza, decidió que primero debía sacar a Lorcan de allí y atenderlo, no le gustaba el aspecto de su amigo y una parte de ella temía que se complicara. —¡Maldito imbécil!

Antes de que Teddy pudiese reaccionar, Lily se despareció, llevándose a su amigo con ella. El metamorfomago gruñó y maldijo antes de desaparecerse también.

En cuanto la pelirroja llegara a Grimmauld Place, tendría una charla larga y tendida con ella.

* * *

><p>Lily se apareció en el pequeño y cómodo departamento de su amigo e inmediatamente lo llevó a su cuarto y lo acostó en la cama. La aparición nunca había sido el mejor medio de transporte para trasladar a un herido, pero sí la más rápida, así que Lily prefirió el beneficio sobre el riesgo al momento de hacerlo. Lorcan estaba más pálido de lo normal y le costaba mucho respirar, ella suponía que alguna costilla fracturada debía haberle perforado un pulmón. Sin perder más tiempo, lo desvistió y comenzó un exhaustivo análisis de los daños con un simple movimiento de varita.<p>

A medida que iba avanzando por el cuerpo, Lily se horrorizaba cada vez más, y no por el hecho de no haber visto antes heridas de esa magnitud, sino por el hecho de que hubiese sido Teddy quien las ocasionó. Lorcan no tenía una costilla fracturada, tenía un tórax volante en todo su esplendor, un pulmón lesionado, otro par de huesos rotos, y grandes contusiones y hematomas por todo el cuerpo. Una visión horrible que jamás pensó ver.

A medida que su cerebro reconocía cada herida, su varita se movía de forma inconsciente, con una magnifica sincronización entre pensamientos y hechizos que iban cerrando heridas y acomodando huesos. No por nada era una de las mejores medimagas de su generación. De vez en cuando, Lorcan soltaba algún quejido o alguna maldición, pero trataba de ser lo más fuerte posible, no quería preocupar a Lily más de lo que ya estaba.

Por su parte, Lily estaba 100% concentrada en su trabajo; con el ceño fruncido murmuraba hechizos a una velocidad de vértigo mientras varios frasquitos con pociones flotaban a su alrededor, se destapaban, se mezclaban y se vertían solos sobre el cuerpo del rubio. En ese momento se sentía orgullosa de haber mantenido siempre bien surtido el kit de pociones curativas de los gemelos. Aunque eran pociones curativas básicas, si sabías como utilizarlas y mezclarlas, podían hacer milagros; como reparar un pulmón lesionado, por ejemplo.

—Lily —susurró Lorcan. La pelirroja ignoró el llamado y continuó con su trabajo. —Lilus —volvió a intentar él, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Lily lo escuchaba, ¡claro que lo escuchaba! Pero si le prestaba atención, toda su concentración sería sustituida por la enorme furia que invadía su cuerpo y entonces su trabajo se iría a la mierda y dejaría a Lorcan mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Porque Lily estaba furiosa con Teddy, por haber actuado como lo hizo y haber dañado a su amigo; con Lorcan, por haberle respondido a Teddy sabiendo que estaba en una considerable desventaja; y consigo misma, por haber sido tan estúpida y lenta y no haber detenido aquella locura a tiempo. Sí, estaba furiosa. Y aunque ese sentimiento predominaba, también estaba preocupada. Por que las heridas de Lorcan eran de cuidado y porque Teddy también estaba herido, no de gravedad, pero herido al fin y al cabo. Y ella se sentía dividida, porque quería ir con Teddy y asegurarse de que estaba bien para luego cocerlo a maldiciones, pero no quería separarse de Lorcan, porque él era importante y lo tenía impregnado en su ser y jamás lo abandonaría.

Por eso, no. No podía prestarle atención al llamado de Lorcan, porque entonces todo su esfuerzo se vendría abajo y explotaría. Y eso no se lo permitiría.

Lorcan, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y observó a Lily. Regia, concentrada, indescifrable y hermosa. Él estaba cansado, muy cansado y adolorido, pero necesitaba hablar con ella para poder estar tranquilo. La conocía, sabía que detrás de esa concentración estaba un volcán haciendo erupción, podía sentir su aura enrarecida, con discrepancias, y por muy cansado y adolorido que estuviese necesitaba primero calmarla a ella, equilibrarla, de otro modo no podría darle a su cuerpo el descanso que necesitaba para sanar.

Primero ella, siempre ella. Él no importaba mientras ella estuviese bien.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Lorcan alzó la mano y agarró con firmeza la muñeca de Lily, deteniendo al instante un complicado hechizo que ella estaba realizando.

—Déjalo, Lily. —Haciendo otro esfuerzo, Lorcan intentó sentarse sobre la cama, pero la punzada que sintió en su pecho lo detuvo.

—No he terminado. —Con un movimiento brusco, Lily liberó su muñeca del agarre de Lorcan e inició de nuevo el complicado hechizo.

—Te dije que lo dejaras.

—No pienso dejar mi trabajo a medias, todo el esfuerzo habría sido en vano. —Esa respuesta fue como un balde de agua helada para Lorcan, sin embargo, él no dio muestras de ello y continuó con su actitud serena.

—Por tu trabajo no te preocupes, iré a San Mungo y allá se encargarán. —Los ojos de Lily adquirieron un brillo peligroso y Lorcan supo que había utilizado las palabras correctas. —Me las ingeniaré para llegar hasta allá, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Puedes irte si lo único que te ata es tu deber como madimaga. —Lorcan no quería que ella se fuera, pero necesitaba un incentivo para que ella se desahogara y dijera todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta y que la perturbaba.

—Deja de decir estupideces —gruñó ella entre dientes.

—Quizá quieras ir con Ted, no creo que mis golpes le hayan hecho mucho daño, pero más vale asegurarse, ¿no? —Reuniendo gran parte de las pocas energías que le quedaban, Lorcan logró sentarse en la cama y poner los pies en el piso, apartando a Lily en el proceso.

—No pienso moverme de aquí hasta haberte curado por completo. —Lily aferró con fuerza la varita, tratando de no perder el control. Cosa que de antemano sabía sería imposible.

—Entonces si quieres ir con Ted. —Los ojos de Lorcan brillaron de forma extraña, descolando a Lily por un segundo, para luego adquirir su profundidad de siempre. —Dime Lily, ¿te molesta que lo haya golpeado, que lo haya herido? Por si es así, déjame decirte que estás en el lugar equivocado.

En ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras, el poco autocontrol de Lily se esfumó y dio paso a la furia contenida que tenía rato amenazando con salir.

—¿A qué mierda estás jugando, Lorcan? —Así como él la conocía a ella, ella lo conocía a él, y sabía perfectamente que las palabras que él estaba diciendo no eran al azar. Además de que no la estaba llamando _"Lilus",_ como siempre hacía cuando estaban a solas, sino _"Lily",_ que usaba formalmente cuando estaban rodeados de personas. El _"Lilian" _sólo lo usaba cuando estaba molesto.

—No me has respondido.

Lorcan alzó la mirada y ambos marrones chocaron, fieros, demandantes.

—Sí —respondió Lily con altivez, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. —Me enfurece que lo hayas golpeado, que hayas seguido su juego cuando estabas en clara desventaja, que no hayas usado tu varita para defenderte, cuando sabes que eres mejor para los hechizos que para los golpes. Que hayas decidido atacarlo sabiendo lo importante que es él para mí. —Lily comenzó a caminar frente a él mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita y hacía brotar chispas de ella. Lorcan la miraba con una disimulada sonrisa. —Me enfurece que Teddy llegara así, como si tuviera derecho, que te atacara y quisiera dejarme a mí de lado, que crea que tiene poder sobre mí. Que no midiera su fuerza y te lastimara, que de verdad tuviese intenciones de matarte con sus propias manos. —A esas alturas Lily se encontraba gritando y las chipas de su varita ya habían destrozado un par de objetos. —Me enfurece que ambos se comportaran como unos críos, tratando de ver quién es más fuerte, que se pelearan por mí como si yo fuese un trofeo o algo parecido.

Lily se calló un momento, pero continuó caminando como león enjaulado; Lorcan no podía parar de mirarla mientras esperaba pacientemente a que continuara con su descarga, porque había más y él lo sabía.

—Y me enfurece no haber actuado a tiempo, haber dejado de las cosas llegaran hasta éste punto, ¿así pienso participar en el entrenamiento junto al cuerpo de aurores? Ni siquiera pude evitar que ustedes se mataran a golpes hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

—Sigo vivo… —susurró Lorcan, pero Lily pareció no escucharlo, y en caso de haberlo escuchado, lo ignoró totalmente.

—…Nunca me había quedado tan paralizada en mi vida, excepto cuando me echaste aquel _petrificus_ en tercero, y me sentí tan impotente. Me sentí tan inútil. —Luego de tantos ir y venir, Lily por fin se detuvo a mitad de la habitación, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en la madera del piso, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, mientras seguía aferrada a la varita como si la vida se le fuese en ello. —Sin embargo, lo que más me enfurece es que me sigo preocupando por ustedes, que me sigue preocupando no saber cómo está Teddy, y mucho más me preocupan tus heridas —dijo entre dientes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar—, y no debería. No debería preocuparme por ustedes porque se comportaron como unos malditos críos inconscientes, pero me preocupo. Así que no, no me largaré de aquí —Lily alzó la mirada, que destellaba con algo más irracional que la ira, y de un movimiento de varita acostó a Lorcan en la cama y lo aseguró a ella para que no pudiera moverse—, y tú te callarás y dejarás de comportarte como un reverendo imbécil y me dejarás hacer mi trabajo, ¿entendido?

Lorcan esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Podía sentir que Lily tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel, pero su aura también la sentía más equilibrada y, siendo Lily, eso era un gran avance. Podía sentirla trabajando en sus heridas, moviendo su varita y coordinando las pociones, tan sincronizada y perfecta en su trabajo.

No quería quedarse dormido, no aún, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos y se concentró en su imagen. Lily seguía teniendo el ceño fruncido, pero ya no se veía tensa, al contrario, estaba más desenvuelta y mucho más rápida. Sus movimientos lo estaban hipnotizando y lo hacían sentir pesado, como si algo lo arrastrara a un sitio desconocido para él, pero no quería dormirse, no así. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, muy pesado, y él sabía que nada tenía que ver con el hechizo paralizante; su mente estaba lenta, obnubilada, y él luchaba contra todo eso, porque no podía dormirse y dejar que ella se fuera así, no quería.

Luchando contra su cuerpo, su mente y el hechizo paralizante, volvió a alzar la mano y agarrar la muñeca de Lily, ésta vez de forma mucho más débil y superficial, deteniéndola por segunda vez en la noche a mitad de un hechizo. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Lorcan la jaló y la tiró sobre su cuerpo, sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor ante el peso de la chica, para después poner su mano en su nuca y abrazarla tan fuerte como podía, que él creía no era mucho.

—Lorcan… —Luego de pasar la sorpresa inicial y el susto por haber podido lastimarlo, Lily acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Lorcan y comenzó a relajarse escuchando sus latidos. —Debo terminar de curarte, ya falta poco para terminar —susurró.

—Estoy bien, quédate aquí… —Él no sabía si había pronunciado bien las palabras, pero sospechaba fuertemente que las estaba arrastrando de forma patética. —¿Qué me diste?

—Te apliqué un relajante y un sedante en las heridas, actúan más rápido si viajan por sangre.

—No siento nada… y tengo mucho sueño.

—Esa es la idea.

—No me gusta —afirmó con un gruñido.

Lily soltó una pequeña risita al escucharlo hablar así, como si estuviese borracho, y sintió que toda su rabia, toda su frustración, quedaba relegada a una oscura y olvidada parte de su ser. Se sentía tan a gusto, tan tranquila, que no quería moverse de allí, aunque era consciente que Lorcan aún necesitaba atención médica, así que esperaba que se durmiera pronto.

—Quédate aquí, no me dejes…

Lily asintió con la cabeza, pero dudó que él la hubiese sentido, porque en seguida sintió su respiración mucho más lenta y profunda; al alzar la cabeza, lo vio con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno, indudablemente dormido.

Con mucho cuidado, se levantó de su cuerpo y continuó con los hechizos curativos, ahora sólo pensando en las enormes ganas que tenía de ver a Teddy y dejarle en claro, no en forma muy decente, un par de puntos. Ya no se sentía enojada, pero sí muy decepcionada. Jamás esperó ver a Teddy actuar de esa forma.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera urgentemente en qué momento se fue todo a la mierda.

Luego de una hora, y una decena de hechizos más, Lily terminó de curar y vendar a Lorcan. Asegurándose de dejarlo profundamente dormido y arropado, fue hacia el ventanal del cuarto, esquivando un par de cosas, lo abrió, se apoyó en el alféizar y encendió un cigarrillo; demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Procuró dejar su mente en blanco y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna, pero no pudo, por mucho que lo intentó no pudo. En su mente sólo aparecía la imagen de Teddy y Lorcan golpeándose como unos salvajes… En ese momento había elegido a Lorcan, pero si la cosa hubiese sido distinta, ¿habría elegido a Teddy? Quiso creer que sí.

Frustrada, apagó el cigarrillo y tiró la colilla por la ventana, luego la cerró y fue chequear el estado de su amigo, quién estaba tranquilo y no se había movido de la posición en la que ella lo había dejado. Al ver que todo estaba bien, con bastante pereza, buscó un camisón entre la ropa que ella siempre mantenía allí, se cambió y se acostó junto al rubio, aferrándose a su cuerpo y quedándose dormida al instante.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lorcan se despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo hizo adolorido y acalambrado, el efecto de las pociones estaban pasando y él sentía de forma magnificada cada parte de su cuerpo; tenía la boca reseca y la garganta le ardía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su estómago parecía querer salírsele por la boca. Uno de los peores despertares que había tenido en toda su vida. Hizo el intento de moverse, pero un peso lo detuvo. Lily estaba tumbada boca abajo con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y el cabello desparramado sobre la cara, la respiración pausada y el rostro sereno; sonrió inconscientemente al verla. Teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, le quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara para poder admirar mejor su rostro pacífico, como pocas veces se le podía ver; algo de lo que quizá sólo él había tenido el privilegio.<p>

Le encantaba, no podía negarlo. Le encantaba y la amaba con todo su ser, era una realidad de la cual se había dado cuenta muchísimos años atrás.

Amaba sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa; amaba escucharla gritar y quejarse, porque eso sólo quería decir que todo le importaba; amaba su adicción al café y su vicio por el cigarrillo, porque eso le indicaba que ella no era perfecta e inalcanzable.

Amaba sus ideales, su estilo de vida, porque la veía feliz haciendo lo que le gustaba; amaba su toque locura que la llevaba a lograr todo lo que se proponía; amaba su carácter, su mal humor, sus constantes regaños, porque él sabía que ella lo hacía para que fuese una mejor persona.

Amaba su corazón roto y sus lágrimas, porque la hacían humana y tumbaban esa apariencia de hierro que le mostraba al mundo, además de que le daban la oportunidad de consolarla, de sentirla más cerca, y le permitían tratar de remendar su alma.

Pero lo más importante de todo, la amaba por lo que ella era y por lo que hacía de él cuando estaban juntos. La amaba porque le hacía amarla día a día.

La amaba aunque ella no lo amara a él, aunque pensara en Lupin mientras él le hacía el amor, aunque sus desvelos y suspiros le pertenecieran a otro. Aunque su corazón tuviese dueño y no fuese él, la amaba y no podía evitarlo.

Ella era como una enfermedad incurable que lo iba consumiendo poco a poco y en silencio, que lo volvía loco y lo mantenía cuerdo, que lo asfixiaba y le daba oxígeno. Para él, ella era como las drogas, dañina y adictiva, algo de lo cual no se podía separar; y por eso la entendía, por eso la consolaba, por eso la animaba a no dejarse vencer.

Él entendía ese amor que ella le profesaba al metamorfomago y, a pesar de todo lo que la amaba, si él pudiese hacer algo para que Lupin se fijara en ella y la hiciera feliz, lo haría. Lo haría una y mil veces porque así podría verla feliz, plena, llena de dicha; aun a costa de su amor, lo haría por ella. Pero Ted era ciego y obstinado, cerrado de mente, y nada parecía hacerle darse cuenta de que Lily ya no era una pequeña niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de él.

Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta, lastimándolo y haciéndolo maldecir a Teddy y todos sus antepasados, y decidió que ya hora de levantarse y darse una buena ducha, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo iba a lograr eso sin despertar a Lily, quien tenía el sueño liviano, o devolver su estómago en el proceso.

Con movimientos lentos y calculados, logró apartar a Lily y sentarse en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y respirando profundamente para no vomitar. Eso era peor que una resaca y se aseguraría de cobrarle con creces ese malestar a Lupin.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz perezosa y preocupada de Lily sonó a su espalda y él maldijo por haberla despertado. —¿Lorcan?

—Estoy bien. —Su voz salió metálica y pastosa, lastimándole las cuerdas vocales y provocándole unas nauseas horribles. —Vomitaré.

Antes de que Lily pudiera despertarse por completo y entender sus palabras, Lorcan se echó hacia delante y comenzó a vomitar chorros de bilis, porque no había probado alimentos desde el día anterior a mitad de la tarde, sin importarle estar ensuciando la alfombra y el piso. Al ver eso, la pelirroja enseguida se despertó y se movió por la cama para llegar a su lado y acariciarle la espalda.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Lorcan la fulminó con la mirada sin dejar de vomitar y agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza con las manos, parecía querérsele partir en dos y él trataba de mantener unidos sus hemisferios. Lily lo miró con burla sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

Luego varias arcadas más, Lorcan por fin paró de vomitar y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, provocando que la cabeza le doliera aún más y su cuerpo protestara adolorido.

—Maldición, esto es horrible…—murmuró.

—Que te quede de lección, para que no vuelvas a pelearte de ese modo —le dijo ella con reproche.

—De ese modo no…. —repitió él. —¿Y con varitas?

—Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor —afirmó sarcástica.

Lorcan sonrió y se alzó de hombros, aún con los ojos cerrados. —Ya sabes cómo soy.

Lily lo miró con resignación y una media sonrisa en la boca. Lorcan siempre sería Lorcan, aunque se estuviese muriendo. Con pasmosa lentitud, tratando de no mover mucho la cama para que Lorcan no volviera a marearse y vomitara, alcanzó su varita e invocó el kit de pociones curativas. Luego de seleccionar las que utilizaría, desapareció el resto y le tendió los frasquitos a su amigo.

—Tómate esto.

—No es lo mismo de ayer, ¿verdad? —Abrió un ojo y observó los dos frasquitos que le ofrecía la pelirroja, uno con líquido morado y otro con líquido ámbar. —No quiero seguir durmiendo, además, tengo la ligera sospecha de que gracias a esas pociones estoy así.

Lily sonrió con burla y se alzó de hombros. —Efectos secundarios que olvidé mencionarte.

—¿Olvidaste? —Lorcan se incorporó un poco y se apoyó sobre sus codos, mirando con reproche a a Lily. —Claro, y mi cabello es negro…

Lily viró los ojos y se bajó de la cama, colocando las pociones sobre la mesita de noche. —Sólo tómatelas, te harán sentir mejor. —Posteriormente se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, mientras Lorcan observaba los frasquitos con recelo.

—¿Sin efectos secundarios que olvides mencionarme?

Lily se detuvo y volteó a verlo con malicia. —Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo. —Luego continuó con su camino y salió de la habitación, dejando a Lorcan con el ceño fruncido mirando insistentemente los frasquitos, como si tuviese visión de rayos X y pudiese descubrir los efectos escondidos de las pociones con sólo mirarlas. —¡Y báñate y limpia el piso! —gritó la pelirroja a lo lejos, Lorcan suspiró y se resignó a tomar las dichosas pociones. Nada podía hacerlo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lily llegó a la sala del departamento, se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Parecía que un huracán hubiese pasado por el lugar, habían desde camisas esparcidas por los sofás hasta bóxers y cajas de comida en el piso; y sólo una persona había podido hacer ese desastre: Lorcan Scamander.<p>

A pesar de que ambos gemelos vivían allí, sólo Lorcan era el desastroso y desorganizado, porque Lyssander era metódico, organizado y perfeccionista hasta cierto punto; el hecho de que creyese en animales y cosas inexistentes y viera cosas invisibles para los demás, no quería decir que fuese un desastre andante. Al contrario de su gemelo, que iba tirando cosas por donde pasaba y pocas veces devolvía a su sitio algo que usaba. Lily admiraba a Lyssander por darle libertad a Lorcan y no cohibirle su personalidad, aunque suponía que esas eran cosas de gemelos. A pesar de tener 20 años conociéndolos, aún habían cosas entre ellos que para ella eran un misterio y tampoco es que hiciera un gran esfuerzo por entenderlos, hacía tiempo que lo había dejado por perdido.

Miró la hora en el bonito y excéntrico reloj artesanal que tenían los gemelos a mitad de la sala y que había sido un regalo de su madrina Luna, y se sorprendió al ver que era pasado el mediodía. Pensaba limpiar ese desastre, pero tenía varias cosas que hacer y ya tendría que apresurarse si quería que le rindiera lo que le quedaba de día. Ese desastre tendría que quedarse así hasta que alguien se apiadara y limpiara ese lugar. Aunque la única que lo hacía era ella, así que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera a ver el piso. No le agradaba la idea de dejarles el departamento así, pero no le quedaba de otra, Lorcan tendría que recoger todo eso en algún momento si no quería morir enterrado entre sus cosas.

Esquivando algunas cosas y apartando varias prendas de ropa, Lily caminó hacia la cocina y se dispuso a preparar café, lo necesitaba con urgencia para terminar de despertarse y pensar bien en lo que haría durante el día. Mientras se preparaba el café con ayuda de un poco de magia, comenzó a buscar en la despensa algo de comida, su estómago rugía como un león. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó el sonido típico de la aparición, ocasionando que se golpeara un costado con una repisaba baja y soltara varios improperios nada propios de una dama mientras se volteaba rápidamente con la varita alzada. Se reprendió mentalmente el haber tenido esa reacción cuando se encontró con Lyssander y recordó que sólo ellos tres podían aparecerse dentro del departamento. Aunque a ella le costó varios meses e ingeniosas amenazas conseguir que le dieran el permiso, y estaba segura que no se lo habían dado inmediatamente sólo por fastidiarle la existencia.

—Buenos días —saludó tranquilamente el gemelo. —Aunque quizá deba decir "buenas tardes".

Acariciándose el área afectada, Lily soltó un gruñido y fulminó con la mirada al rubio, quien, acostumbrado a la personalidad de la pelirroja, simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Les traje comida —dijo Lyssander mientras se acercaba al desayunador y colocaba encima una bolsa con varias raciones de comida.

El gesto de Lily cambió al escuchar esas palabras y su rostro se iluminó, la verdad era que tenía bastante pereza de cocinar. —¿Y eso? —preguntó, sin realmente tener mucho interés, sólo concentrada en abrir la bolsa y sacar las raciones.

—Supuse que les vendría bien. —Lily asintió distraída mientras servía la comida en varios platos. —¿Cómo está Lorcan? —preguntó el rubio mientras alcanzaba un par de vasos y ayudaba a Lily a poner la mesa con un poco de magia.

La pelirroja se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar la pregunta. Pensó por un momento su respuesta mientras ganaba tiempo sirviéndose una taza enorme de café. Ella sabía que los gemelos estaban íntimamente conectados y que lo que uno sentía lo percibía el otro, así que no podía mentirle o suavizarle la situación a Lyssander, no cuando se traba de su hermano.

—Está estable —respondió luego de darle un sorbo largo a su café—, pero necesitará guardar reposo y tomarse puntualmente algunas pociones. —Un silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Lyssander analizaba la situación.

—Estable, pero no bien.

Lily miró directamente a los ojos marrones de Lyssander, un poco más soñadores y brillantes que los de Lorcan, y sintió algo revolverse en su pecho. Podía ver tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos, algo poco común y bastante desgarrador viniendo de él, que le hicieron aflorar un instinto nato de protección y unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. A pesar de ser físicamente idéntico a Lorcan, Lyssander era tan puro y transparente que daba la sensación de que era frágil y necesitaba protección, aunque ella sabía de sobra que no era así y que detrás de esa apariencia había alguien fuerte y fiero. Demasiado parecido a su madrina.

—No, no está bien. —Dejando su café a un lado, Lily se apoyó sobre el mesón y frunció el ceño. —No te mentiré; Lorcan estaba muy mal ayer, consideré seriamente llevarlo a San Mungo si no lograba mejorar con las pociones curativas básicas. ¡Gracias a Merlín que no hizo falta! Pero las líneas de cicatrización son débiles, no podrá hacer grandes esfuerzos ni usar mucha cantidad de magia por un tiempo, y ni hablar de las apariciones ¡totalmente prohibidas! Ni siquiera en conjunto. Un exceso y las heridas de reabrirán y tendrá serios problemas.

Lyssander asintió despacio, medio ausente. —Sabía que había sido grave… lo sentí.

—¿Por qué no viniste?

—Estaba con Roxanne, no podía dejarla abandonada, y traerla hubiese sido revelar lo que hay entre ustedes. Sabía que él estaba contigo, que tú te encargarías. —Lily asintió y bebió otro sorbo de café. —Quedé en verme con Roxanne, así que no estaría mal que sedaras a Lorcan en lo que regreso, para que no haga ninguna locura.

Lily soltó una risa traviesa al escucharlo. Lyssander era práctico y mientras se cumpliera el objetivo, poco le importaban los métodos, los cuales siempre eran extravagantes y algo aplastantes. ¿Para qué necesitaba la lógica si su espontaneidad era terrorífica y 100% efectiva?

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias, Lily.

Sin decir más, Lyssander desapareció y la dejó sola a mitad de la cocina. Un gruñido de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos y se ella se apuró en terminar de poner la mesa y servir la comida.

—Que rico huele —escuchó la voz de Lorcan desde el pasillo.

—Agradécele a tu hermano.

Lorcan entró en la sala secándose el cabello con una toalla y vestido únicamente con un jean azul sin abotonar.

—¿Estaba aquí?

—Se acaba de ir. Dijo algo de quedar con Roxanne. —Lorcan frunció el ceño y tiró la toalla en uno de los sofás. —¡Ey! No tires más cosas que apenas podemos caminar. —le reprochó.

—Exagerada —murmuró. —Aún hay espacio.

—¿Para caminar o para tirar más cosas? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Para ambos.

—Morirás enterrado entre tus cosas.

Lorcan viró los ojos y después esbozó una amplia sonrisa que hizo que sus hoyuelos se le marcaran. —Me encanta cómo te queda ese camisón —Lily lo miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas, pero luego entendió al bajar la mirada y verse. Cargaba puesto el camisón negro que había elegido la noche anterior y que sólo le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Ni cuenta se había dado de que había salido así—, y estoy seguro que a Lyssander también.

—Entonces aprovechen mientras puedan.

Tomándose las palabras de Lily muy en serio, Lorcan llegó a ella de dos zancadas, haciendo que ella derramara un poco del zumo que estaba sirviendo, la agarró por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo al tiempo que él se dejaba caer en una de las sillas. Lentamente fue acariciando las piernas de Lily hasta llegar a sus muslos y detenerse un poco allí.

—Lorcan, no puedes hacer esto. —El rubio sonrió y comenzó a besar su hombro derecho. —Tus heridas aún no está curadas completamente… No puedes…

—Cállate, Lilus —le ordenó, luego subió sus manos un poco más y después atacó fieramente los labios de Lily con los suyos, haciéndola gemir y olvidarse por un momento las razones por las cuales no debían hacer eso.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily Potter tenía algo en mente no había quien le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera Lorcan Scamander.

—¡No, Lorcan! —consiguió decir luego de empujarlo suavemente, pero con firmeza, y separarse de él. Lorcan reprimió una mueca de dolor y después levantó las manos en señal de rendición. En otras circunstancias no habría cedido, pero sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón y no quería volver a tomarse esas horrendas pociones sedantes que lo dejaban como si le hubiese pasado por encima el Autobús Noctambulo y luego le hubiesen echado un _crucio_. No, definitivamente ella ganaba. —Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor, pero ahora lo importante es que comas para que sanes más rápido.

Luego de darle un fugaz beso en los labios, Lily se levantó de su regazo y se volteó con la firme intención de terminar de servir la comida; sin embargo, una mano agarrando con firmeza su muñeca la detuvo. Al voltearse, se encontró con Lorcan parado a su lado a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Tengo algo para ti; cierra los ojos —le susurró con una media sonrisa. Lily hizo una mueca con la boca, no muy conforme con la petición de su amigo, pero ante la profunda y decidida mirada que tenía sobre ella, decidió obedecerlo y dejarse sorprender.

Al poco tiempo, Lorcan le dijo que abriera los ojos y ella se encontró de frente con un colgante negro de piel de dragón, a todas luces hecho por él, con un hermoso cuarzo hexagonal como dije. Con cuidado lo tomó y se quedó unos segundos embelesada observando la piedra. Era hermosa en toda su sencillez. El cuarzo era incoloro, lo que le indicaba que se encontraba en su estado más puro, y por sí mismo emitía una tenue y cálida luz. Totalmente fascinante para ella. ¡Y pensar que se iba a quejar porque él le tenía un regalo!

Con un brillo de emoción en los ojos le indicó a Lorcan que se lo colocara y él, aún más emocionado que ella, así lo hizo.

Viendo la piedra colgada sobre su pecho, Lily supo por qué Lorcan se lo había regalado. Él, a diferencia de su madre y de su hermano, no creía en todas aquellas cosas y criaturas fantásticas, pero creía firmemente que ciertos tipos de piedras brindaban protección y estabilidad emocional; así que estaba segura que esa era su forma de estar con ella y protegerla a pesar de la distancia. Algo muy personal y que seguramente sólo ella, además de su hermano y su madre, entendería. Y cuando sintió los brazos de Lorcan rodear su cintura, su pecho pegándose a su espalda, su mentón apoyado sobre su hombro y su mejilla chocar con la de ella, supo que todo estaría bien. Que él estaría siempre con ella. Aunque también tuvo la certeza que lo extrañaría con locura, mucho más de lo que siempre estaría dispuesta a admitir.

Mientras Lorcan simplemente se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y deseó poder estar eternamente con ella. Que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara de sus brazos y lo apartara de su corazón, porque aún como amigos, ella le daba sentido a su existencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y luego de mucho tiempo de mi última actualización y cuando todas pensaban que abandonaría la historia, aquí tienen éste hermoso y largo capítulo. No prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, porque sé que fallaré estrepitosamente, pero les aseguro que no abandonaré.<p>

Ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido éste capítulo? ¿Aman mucho más a Lorcan?

Bueno, ya les mostré los sentimientos de Lily hacia Teddy (Primer Cap), los sentimientos de Lily hacia Lorcan (Segundo Cap) y los sentimientos de Lorcan sobre Lily (Tercer Cap); ahora sólo me falta mostrar los sentimientos de Teddy, que el chico no es tan malo como parece, y el desenlace. Aunque no creo que me eche sólo 5 capítulos, sería muy cortante, ¿no creen?

Por ésta vez me ahorraré las aclaraciones, así que pregunten todo lo que quieran sobre lo que no entiendan.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
